Perfect Love
by lady-noryko
Summary: Harry Potter veela dominante cree haberse encaprichado con un veela sumiso llamado Draco Malfoy. Slash HarryxDraco
1. Chapter 1 herencia

**Aclaraciones de la autora:** bien he aquí mi nuevo proyecto espero y sea de su agrado pienso hacer este fic corto y alo mucho serán diez capítulos.

Aclaraciones del fic:

Harry y Ron son veelas dominantes.

Draco es un veela sumiso

Mpreg

Habrá mas parejas por el momento sorpresa.

La guerra ha terminado y Voldemort ahora está muerto sus malignos poderes los he absorbido y ahora yo gobierno el mundo mágico, las cosas son mejores ahora y aunque el ministerio es muy importante la última palabra la tomo yo. No hay nadie que se oponga a mi palabra, pero aún hay algo que me falta para estar completo y ese es el chico rubio de ojos grises que trae vuelto loco desde hace mucho tiempo y gracias a mis influencias he logrado que no lo metan en azkaban por el momento lo tengo sometido a una nueva opción que he creado especialmente para él y por eso no lo he podido ver, pero dentro de poco Draco Malfoy va a ser completamente mío.

Después de la guerra he buscado un hogar donde vivir con ese rubio hermoso que quiero a mi lado y lo he encontrado… la mansión Potter es un lugar esplendido y digno de alguien como yo un mago muy poderoso y sobre todo un veela dominante, mi herencia la recibí hace poco y desde entonces no he dejado de desear al chico rubio, recibo constantes visitas de Ron, Ginny y Hermione los cuales insisten en que me comprometa con Ginny y que con el tiempo mi veela la aceptara obviamente eso no es cierto y prueba de ello son mis dos mejores amigos, desde que Ron también recibió su herencia veela las cosas entre ellos van mucho peor de lo que esperaba pues Ron ya no es feliz.

Ahora solo falta una semana para poder tener a Draco entre mis brazos y no me importa si él se niega a estar conmigo tengo mis métodos para mantenerlo a mi lado, a media tarde vendrán Ron, Hermione y Ginny, lo cual aprovechare para contarles que tendré a mi lado para siempre sin importar que, sé que mis amigos no se lo tomaran bien pero eso no importa siempre y cuando no interfieran entre Draco y yo todo estará bien.

*** por la tarde ***

Se encontraban los cuatro Gryffindor en la sala de la elegante mansión, los tres visitantes se veían algo nerviosos mientras que Harry se encontraba sereno y un poco divertido por la escena que estaban montando sus tres amigos. Pero aun así el moreno no se esperaba lo que sus amigos querían hablar con él. Ron dejo sus nervios de lado y decidió portar la voz en nombre de los tres.

-bueno Harry nosotros creemos que… ya viene siendo hora de que sientes cabeza.- dudo un poco el pelirrojo.

-yo también lo he pensado…- no lo dejo terminar y continuo hablando el otro chico.

-No Harry escúchame primero y luego hablas quedo claro.- lo miro decidido ignorando el enojo del moreno.

-Está bien Ron tu ganas pero nunca me vuelvas a interrumpir de esa manera me entendiste.- su enojo fue percibido claramente por el otro hombre.

-Harry por favor no te enojes ya sabes cómo es Ron.- casi le rogo una angustiada Hermione.

-no te preocupes puedo controlar mi temperamento.- el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación no le estaba gustando a nadie.

-como ya sabrás Ginny ha estado enamorada de ti desde que tiene memoria- la chica mencionada se ruborizo un poco- también sé que ella es la única que te ama incondicionalmente, por eso amigo te pido que aceptes en matrimonio a mi dulce y virginal hermana- el pelirrojo termino su discurso y miro esperanzado a su mejor amigo al igual que su hermana menor.

-Harry yo sé que aun estas confundido con eso de tu herencia veela pero sé que puedo llegar a hacerte feliz, mis sentimientos son puros, además míranos nosotros somos la pareja perfecta No Hay ninguna mujer más perfecta que yo para hacerte feliz.- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Mira Ginny no quiero herir tus sentimientos pero si es necesario para que dejes de hacerte ideas falsas lo hare, No te amo y mucho menos me gustas, entre nosotros solo puede haber amistad si es que quieres.- le dijo sin remordimiento alguno.

-¿acaso amas a alguien más?- le pregunto dolida ante el rechazo tan directo.

-si Ginny mi parte veela ya eligió con quien quiero pasar mi vida.- le dijo con sinceridad.

-¿quién es ella?- pregunto un enojado Ron ante el rechazo inminente que le dio a su hermanita.

-Yo nunca dije que fuera una ella- le respondió con franqueza el moreno.

-sabes Harry sea quien sea la personan que has elegido tienes todo mi apoyo pero dinos ¿Quién es?- le pregunto una angustiada Hermione.

-gracias Mione esa persona sé que no les va a agradar pero es a quien yo he elegido y no pienso dejar a mi sumiso solo porque ustedes lo digan.- les dijo con enojo pero sin dar el nombre del rubio a sus amigos.

-¡traidor ni siquiera nos darás el nombre!- le grito un enojado pelirrojo

-no por el momento no se los diré pero… se enteraran dentro de dos semanas en una cena que daré en mi mansión para presentarlo.- le comunico con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.- ahora si lo desean pueden irse.

Después de lo dicho todos se quedaron callados y un incómodo silencio se formó en torno a ellos por su parte Harry estaba satisfecho por la reacción de sus amigos no esperaba más, la castaña estaba un poco preocupada por la identidad de la pareja de su amigo, Ron por otra parte si estaba enojado con su amigo pero tarde o temprano se contentaría pero por el momento necesitaba estar solo y por último la chica pelirroja se encontraba destrozada pero sobre todo furiosa por haber sido rechazada y todo porque su amor se ha encaprichado con cualquier fulano que se le ha pasado por enfrente, pero para eso se encontraba ella, para llevar por el buen camino a Harry Potter.

-bueno amigo lamento todo esto pero… me voy necesito pensar nos vemos después- le dijo algo desanimado el pelirrojo y se fue hacia la chimenea para irse vía flu.

-no te preocupes hermano nos veremos después- lo despidió el moreno quedándose con las dos chicas, un rato más tarde se fueron al comedor y pasaron una tarde tranquila.

**** Draco ****

Desde que el Dark lord recupero su cuerpo, las cosas en mi familia fueron de mal en peor y la vida como la conocía termino, el dolor, la desesperación, la frustración y por sobretodo el haber sido marcado por ese fenómeno mestizo me llevo a la ruina, todo el desenlace de la guerra fue una total penuria para mí, el ser un "sangre pura" tiene ciertas ventajas pero la mayoría son desventajas y el tener sangre veela me hacía un blanco fácil para Voldemort, si él se llegase a enterar me hubiera tomado como suyo.

Soy un veela sumiso y según mis padres muy poderoso algo que ni yo me lo creo, pues estoy acostumbrado a reprimir mis poderes de veela, una vez terminada la guerra los daños en mi vida fueron enormes perdí la mansión Malfoy y gran parte de mi fortuna y todo gracias a San Potter. El evito que terminara en azkaban y se ocupó de mi salud física y mental, le estoy muy agradecido por ello pero se que todo esto no lo hizo de gratis. Potter ha cambiado demasiado y ahora es un ser oscuro y para colmo mi parte veela lo ha elegido y se que su veela también me desea lo único malo es que el Potter oscuro no quiere aceptarlo y solo me ve como una atracción sexual.

Soy su pequeño capricho y por eso obtengo todo lo que quiero mientras me encuentro hospitalizado lástima que hoy me dan de alta y Potter vendrá por mi dentro de unos minutos, el traerá ropa y después me llevara al mundo muggle y de ahí a mi nuevo hogar. Para cualquiera todo esto sería una bendición y estaría dispuesto a darlo todo por estar con Potter lástima que yo no soy cualquiera y solo puedo sentirme atado de manos y pies siendo conducido a un destino en el cual no tengo ni voz ni voto.

Una vez dada la hora indicada Harry Potter llego a San Mungo con un paquete en sus manos listo para recoger a su otra carga una mucho mas linda pero muy molesta, sin demorarse más tiempo se dirigió hacia una habitación muy conocida para el, pues es ahí donde se queda el hermoso rubio el cual hoy se llevaría a casa, entro a la habitación sin tocar y lo primero que vio fue a un hombre de no mas de 40 años platicando muy animado con SU chico y su veela interno rugió al sentir que ese hombre era una amenaza y que podría quitarle a su pareja.

Un poco antes de que Harry llegara, Draco se encontraba muy ansioso pues dentro de poco vendría por el su pareja, solo faltaba el ultimo chequeo y estaría listo para irse, una vez terminado su doctor Armand Fork's (un hombre pelinegro de ojos azules muy atractivo y que tenía como 40 años de edad) se quedó a platicar con el, su charla era tan amena que no se dio cuenta de cuando llego Harry y cuando se dio cuenta el moreno estaba a punto de atacar a su doctor. Su instinto veela lo domino y sus ojos como los de una ninfa, se levantó a una velocidad impresionante y envolvió en un suave abrazo a su dominante.

Por su parte Harry estaba a punto de atacar a ese hombre cuando una calidez lo envolvió y con ello un olor a vainilla que inspiraba timidez, delicadeza, sensualidad y amor sin dudas era el aroma de su sumiso y su veela interior lanzo un rugido de satisfacción al tenerlo entre sus brazos, su vena posesiva estaba al cien y solo quería dejar en claro quién era el dueño de ese sexy rubio.

-Draco ero mío- afirmo mientras lo tomaba de la cintura.

-si soy tuyo Harry.- dijo mientras se dejaba abrazar y su lado veela salía en todo su esplendor.

CONTINUARA *_*_*_*_*


	2. Chapter 2 no puedo negarlo

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Bien muchas gracias por su comentarios, la verdad no soy muy buena con la ortografía, espero y les guste est capitulo como el anterior ;)_

_**-Draco eres mío- afirmo mientras lo tomaba de la cintura.**_

-si soy tuyo Harry.- dijo mientras se dejaba abrazar y su lado veela salía en todo su esplendor

Cuando se aparecieron en la mansión Potter aún continuaban abrazados, Draco le susurraba palabras bonitas a oído mientras hacía círculos en su espalda con sus dedos, esto hacia al moreno relajarse y a su parte veela ronronear de gusto al tener al rubio para sí, la conciencia de Harry poco a poco fue tomando sentido y encerrando sus poderes veela en lo mas profundo de sí mismo, la ira se apodero de él, no era posible haberse mostrado tan vulnerable frente a alguien como el rubio que no era más que escoria, un sucio mortifago con el cual pensaba divertirse y finalmente botarlo de su vida cuando ya estuviera roto y no tuviera nada que darle, ignoro a su parte veela que rugió ante tal pensamiento, pero él no estaba dispuesto a hacerle caso a su parte más "primitiva".

Por otra parte Draco aun tenía a su parte veela latente y sentía tan a gusto entre los brazos de Harry, mientras le hablaba al oído y le acariciaba el cabello, el sentir sus fuertes manos alrededor de su estrecha cintura todo eso lo tenía muy atontado y lo llenaba de un sentimiento de calidez tanto que no se dio cuenta del enojo de Harry, hasta que fue demasiado tarde y ya se encontraba en el suelo, había sido empujado por el propio moreno que lo miraba desde arriba con una gran furia contenida.

-oye me muy bien Malfoy, tu solo estas aquí por mero capricho mío y cuando ya no te quiera cerca te echare de esta casa, así que disfruta tu estadía aquí- le dijo mientras lo miraba con enojo y burla.

-no puedes reclamarme como tuyo y después echarme de tu vida Potter, somos veelas solo tendremos una pareja de por vida, así que atiéndeme como a una reina porque en el momento que tomes como tuyo, tu parte veela jamás me dejara ir- lo miro con alteranía, mientras se levantaba del suelo y sacudía su ropa.

-ya quisieras tu que jamás te dejara ir, pero créeme encontrare la manera para separarnos cuando yo lo desee- lo tomo de un brazo y lo miro directo a los ojos.

-ja por favor Potter ¿yo? Querer emparejarme contigo jamás fui criado con los más finos modales… mientras que tu solo eres un ignorante con respecto a tu naturaleza- le respondió la mirada pero esta se miraba un poco acuosa.

-podre ser ignorante pero por lo menos no soy un sucio mortifago que era entrenado para ser la puta de Voldemort- lo miro con satisfacción al ver al rubio tensarse y apretar lo puños fuertemente.

-óyeme bien nunca fui la puta de Voldemort… yo confiaba en que tú lo derrotarías antes de que se diera cuenta de que soy un veela sumiso- mientras hablaba se dio la vuelta para que no lo viera llorar y siguió hablando- yo siempre tuve que aparentar ser muchas cosas para nadie sospechara lo que era y no intentara sacar provecho de mi situación. Sabes lo que es reprimir tus poderes sin dejarlos salir ni un instante porque si el idiota de Voldemort se daba cuenta no dudaría en tomarme como suyo.- había logrado detener las lágrimas, recordar ciertas cosas no le había gustado para nada.

-no te hagas la victima.- no sabía si creerle, aunque olía las lágrimas saladas llenas de dolor aun dudaba un poco.

-jamás me ha gustado ser una víctima y menos frente a ti Potter- se giró lentamente hacia él, sus mejillas sonrojadas y manchadas de lágrimas, sus labios rojos y sus ojos grises acuosos, le recordaron a Harry una tormenta en pleno invierno.

-yo no sé si creerte Malfoy, siempre has sido embustero, altanero, lleno de prejuicios, con un carácter terrible y te podría decir muchas cosas más.- los miro a los ojos y se pudo dar cuenta de que hirió profundamente al chico rubio.

-soy un sangre pura y así somos educados todos los sangre pura incluido Sirius y tu propio padre, lo que nos diferencia unos de otros es que cada uno decide si seguir con esa educación, prueba de ellos somos Blaise, Pansy y yo, nosotros cambiamos Potter… cambiamos para bien.- su mirada era seria y decidida, pero aun había mucha tristeza en ellos.

-Malfoy vamos a dentro para que te instales- después de las palabras del rubio un sentimiento de malestar se instaló en su cuerpo y no se fue dentro de un rato.

***** Draco *****

Sus palabras me dolieron demasiado, por dentro mi veela lloraba a mares al ser rechazado por mi pareja, además el miedo me embarga y la incertidumbre de no saber cómo están mis dos mejores amigos me tiene tan preocupado, también sé que ganarme la confianza de Potter va a ser muy difícil pero no me pienso rendir voy a conquistarlo y hare que su veela me acepte.

No me había dado cuenta pero la mansión Potter parece más un castillo solo la fachada es enorme además de tener un enorme jardín muy hermoso y bien cuidado para estar a mediados de agosto donde hace mucho calor, me distraigo con mucha facilidad en los lugares nuevos que visito y como voy a vivir aquí supongo que debo conocer los alrededores de esta gran mansión, pero eso lo hare a su debido tiempo, es hora de seguir a Potter no deseo perderme en esta enorme mansión, entramos a la mansión y me llevo a una sala la cual era muy hermosa, con paredes de color paja y unos sillones de cuero rojo que estaban frente a la chimenea y arriba la misma colgando una extraña caja negra, muy curiosa.

-¿Qué es eso?- apunte hacia la "caja negra".

-es una televisión.- me miro divertido de seguro perezco un niño pequeño.

-¿para qué sirve?.- no puedo evitarlo… mi curiosidad es grande.

-después te muestro como usarla, vamos te daré una habitación para ti solo.- me mira muy divertido, pero yo pensaba que íbamos a dormir juntos me siento un poco decepcionado pero… no importa siempre y cuando este con él.

-entonces tendré una habitación para mí solo.- lo miro sorprendido y el solo sonríe con un tinte de malicia.

-si pero dormirás conmigo… esa habitación será como tu santuario, solo tu podrás entrar ahí ni siquiera yo entrare a menos que me invites.-debí de haberlo supuesto es obvio que no me dejara en paz. Pero una parte de mi está contenta Harry quiere estar conmigo.

-bueno eso estará bien algún día te dejare entrar.- le sonrió con sinceridad, estoy feliz y no sé porque y el me corresponde con una sonrisa de lado.

Doy varios pasos hacia donde esta Harry, un dolor intenso de cabeza llega muy fuerte retumbando incluso en mis oídos creo saber qué es lo que me pasa, pero el dolor es tan… intenso que no puedo pronunciar ninguna palabra y solo veo la cara de preocupación de mi moreno, todo me da vueltas y de un momento a otro todo se volvió negro.

***** Harry *****

Dios aun no puedo comprender el porque me comporto como un idiota con Draco si él es tan lindo y hermoso, en este poco tiempo que ha estado conmigo me he dado cuenta que ha cambiado mucho y todo lo que le he dicho me hace sentir aun peor pero no puedo evitarlo hay algo dentro de mí que me hace querer verlo humillado y otra parte de mi quiere verlo enamorado de mi persona , eso me confunde mucho, el rubio llora por mis palabras y aun así no puedo creerle hay una parte de mí que sigue pensando que es un mortifago traicionero.

Lo llevo dentro de la casa y no puedo evitar reírme ante la curiosidad que muestra en los jardines y en la sala al ver la televisión y luego me tacha a mí de ignorante. Todo iba perfectamente bien y en especial por la sonrisa que me dio Draco, esa sonrisa me atonto mucho pero de un momento a otro el rubio se puso terriblemente pálido y de un momento a otro se desmallo, entre en pánico pues no se qué hacer porque aun estando inconsciente en su rostro se reflejaba un gran sufrimiento. Ya no puedo negarlo más este veela sumiso debe de ser solo mío….


	3. Chapter 3 razones

bien muchas gracias por sus comentarios espero y este capitulo también les guste lamento hacerlo tan corto haber si entre semana puedo actualizar un nuevo capitulo y bueno los comentarios los contestare mañana, pues no he tenido tiempo y menos con un dedo hinchado espero y no sea algo grave y no me impida seguir actualizando bueno sin mas que comience el capitulo ;)

***** Harry *****

No puedo evitar preocuparme por ese rubio traidor, mi parte veela lo exige y aun no se como controlar mis poderes y Draco es el único que sabe cómo controlarme, porque sinceramente Ron no es una buena opción él está peor que yo, ni siquiera le ha dicho a Hermione que ella no es su pareja y eso solo los esta deñando a ambos. Y yo solo ruego a los dioses porque mi pareja no sea Draco Malfoy y que la extraña atracción que siento por el solo sea un simple capricho y nada más.

Tomo al rubio en mis brazos y lo llevo a mi habitación, se ve terriblemente pálido y empieza a sudar frio, no se supone ¿que ya debería de estar curado? y que por el momento ninguna enfermedad debería afectarlo, en estos momentos es cuando más deseo que Hermione este aquí y me diga que hacer, porque sinceramente mi mente esta en blanco. No tengo idea de lo que puedo hacer por mi ángel que en estos momentos se ve más frágil que nunca, quiero ayudarlo pero si no se qué le pasa puedo dañarlo y eso es algo que no quiero hacer.

Lo recuesto en mi cama, sus rubios cabellos están perdiendo su resplandor platinado, su palidez extrema me preocupa y ahora solo me queda llamar a un elfo para que me ayude, pero cuando estoy a punto de llamarlo una intensa luz cegadora que proviene de la cama en donde deje a Draco, inunda toda la habitación y por momentos me mareo, solo alcanzo a llegar a la cama y todo se volvió negro.

Era un día soleado y pacífico, perfecto para jugar si se es un niño pequeño o si se celebra un compromiso entre dos niños sangre pura, mientras los adultos tienen sus conversaciones aburridas los pequeños niños sangre pura con sus hermosos y elegantes trajes aristocráticos celebran muy a su manera el compromiso entre dos grandes familias los Parkinson y los Malfoy. Los pequeños muy emocionados se encuentran reunidos en el jardín trasero de la enorme mansión de los Malfoy, sentados en una mesa redonda con diferentes postres de donde elegir, los niños contentos se miraban entre sí, acomodados en un círculo perfecto de la siguiente manera, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Noryko Fork's y por ultimo Lars Malfoy(1).

-Pansy me alegra mucho que vayas a ser mi prima- le comento con una linda sonrisa el pequeño Draco.

-¡si! Por fin seremos familia porque me voy a casar con tu guapo primo Lars- le dijo con su voz chillona una pequeña Pansy de siete años.

-lo vez Draco tu mejor amiga va a ser mi esposa y tú te quedaras solo como moco aplastado.- le molesto su primo dos años mayor que los demás ahí presentes.

-si bueno tu y Pansy se van a casar y que nosotros todavía somos muy jóvenes para saber con quienes nos vamos a casar.- le respondió el pequeño Blaise arto de las peleas entre los primos.

-si Blaise tiene razón Lars, ya no se peleen tú y Draco.- le aconsejo la niña rubia de la misma edad del pequeño pelirrojo.

- bueno para tu información querido primo Lars yo ya se con quién me voy a casar.- le contesto un arrogante rubio.

-y según tu quien va a cometer semejante tontería.- le respondió en el mismo tono burlón.

-¡no! Es ninguna tontería… yo me voy a casar con el famoso Harry Potter.- ante tal declaración todos los amigos del chico rubio se quedaron impactados.

-eso quisiera verlo dentro de unos años.- le sonrió su primo y los demás se empezaron a reír.

Mientras que a lo lejos eran observados por un furioso Lucius Malfoy quien no aceptaba que su hijo siendo su único heredero se empezara a manifestar como un sumiso no… su único heredero debería de ser un dominante por nada del mundo debía de ser un sumiso y mucho menos ahora que el señor tenebroso quería regresar. Por eso se la paso meses intentando crear la poción perfecta que cambiara todos los rasgos físicos en su hijo haciéndolo ver mucho más masculino y quitarle todo rasgo femenino que pudiera haber tenido alguna vez y todo gracias a la ayuda de su amigo Severus Snape. Su esposa Narcissa no estaba de acuerdo con todo esto pero ella sabía que era por el bien de su hijo y que de ahora en adelante su vida estaría llena de mentiras.

La poción consistía en cambiar toda la estructura física para que se viera más masculino y dejar atrás su forma femenina cuando cumpliera la edad suficiente, pero si Draco dejaba de tomar esa poción su cuerpo regresaría a la forma original en la que debió ser en un principio y el cambio para el rubio seria extremadamente doloroso.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron lentamente, no se quería levantar se sentía tan cómodo, pero la luz que entraba por la ventana le molestaba en los ojos, intento moverse pero algo encima de su pecho no lo dejo moverse, eso lo sobresalto y lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y fijo su vista hacia lo que estaba encima de él y lo que vio fue a un chico rubio de facciones delicadas, largas pestañas rubias, parpados cerrados, labios carnosos y rosados, de ropas que le quedaban grandes. Era un ángel fue su primer pensamiento, lo descarto rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que era Draco Malfoy, su veela interior ronroneo de gusto ante la imagen de los dos juntos en la cama. En su mente solo habitaba un pensamiento Mi pareja.

Ojos grandes y grises se abrieron lentamente, se sentía diferente y su cuerpo dolía horrores, se encontraba sobre algo cálido y duro a la vez, un olor fuerte… no… no cualquier olor era el olor de su dominante, levanto su vista y se encontró con unos ojos verdes hermosos, fríos y calculadores, lo miraban fijamente y en sus ojos se podía ver deseo y entonces se fijó mejor en su persona, su cuerpo había cambiado considerablemente y se sonrojo, se paró de inmediato de la cama aun sonrojado y fijo su vista a un espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la habitación.

Cabello rubio platinado, cejas perfectas, ojos grandes, nariz pequeña y respingada, labios carnosos y rosados, su demás cuerpo no se veía bien por las ropas que le quedaban un poco grandes y sin pudor alguno, se quitó los pantalones que le quedaban grandes, quedando en bóxer y una camisa de manga larga que le llegaba a medio muslo haciéndolo ver adorable. Cintura estrecha, piernas perfectas y piel lampiña. Era lo que podía ver de si mismo el chico rubio. Estaba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que sintió unas manos rodeando su cintura.

-así que esta es tu verdadera forma he rubio.- su voz era ronca.

-sí, verdad que soy hermoso.- le afirmo con vanidad y una sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

-por supuesto, pero dime ¿eres rubio natural? O ¿teñido?- le pregunto con burla, al tiempo en que tomaba al rubio de la barbilla y hacia que lo mirara a los ojos.

-por supuesto que si soy rubio natural.- enojado y con ceño fruncido.

-mm no sé si creerte por qué no lo compruebo mejor por mi mismo.- le susurró al oído al tiempo en que una de sus manos acariciaba uno de los muslos del chico.

-¡ha!.. no Harry por favor para.- estaba nervioso podía sentir la erección del moreno rozar su trasero y su veela rugía ansioso por salir a flote y dejarse hacer por su dominante.

-mm lindo rubio déjate hacer te aseguro que te va a gustar.- el moreno completamente dominado por el deseo no escuchaba razonamiento alguno.

-¡Basta! No quiero que me toques.- se separó bruscamente del Gryffindor y salió corriendo la habitación.

Y después de que el rubio salió el moreno recobro su cordura y aun extrañado susurro _**"que he hecho".**_

_**CONTINUARA::::::::::::::::::::**_

**Bien he aquí una aclaración: estos dos personaje me pertenecen y fueron creados para este fic**

**Primero: Lars Malfoy es primo de Draco este chico tiene una personalidad cambiante y es muy juguetón le gusta molestar a draco tiene es pelirrojo de ojos grises.**

**Noryko Fork's rubia de ojos azules le gusta la tranquilidad pero cuando se trata de molestar a sus amigos se transforma.**


	4. Chapter 4 cenizas del corazon

Notas de la autora:

Bien aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo y sinceramente el que mas me ha gustado en lo que he escrito en esta historia y también el mas largo espero y les guste también este capitulo tanto como yo disfrute haciéndolo.

Advertencias:

N° palabras: 3,062

Este capitulo contiene escenas fuertes que puede que no estén muy bien descritas pero se advierte.

También contiene palabras altisonantes.

En lo que a mi respecta puede ser de rated: T/M

He revisado las faltas de ortografía pero si encuentran algunas por ahí no duden en decírmelo.

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no de J.K Rollowing

Perfect Love

Capitulo #4 Cenizas del corazon.

Desde el incidente han pasado dos días y las cosas entre los dos han estado un poco tensas, por su parte el rubio ha estado un poco deprimido ya que Harry lo ha estado ignorando desde entonces, al parecer su orgullo de dominante ha sido afectado por haberlo rechazado, pero es que el rubio no quería que su dominante solo sintiera deseo, el enlace entre ellos tenía que ser con amor o si no la manía que tenía Harry de verlo como su puta jamás cambiaria.

Por el otro lado de la moneda el moreno se sentía rechazado y furioso con el chico rubio mira que tratarlo a el de esa manera y hacerle un desaire así, sus instintos homicidas habían aumentado desde que mato a Voldemort, no quería matar a Malfoy pero si golpearlo hasta que entendiera cuál era su lugar y que no podía rechazarlo de esa manera. Por eso los dos últimos días se la paso ignorándolo, pero ahora se daba cuenta que la reunión familiar que tenía, cada vez estaba más cerca y Malfoy solo tenía de ropa una camisa de seda blanca manga larga, unos bóxer blancos y unos pantalones de vestir negros que en este momento no usaba porque le quedaban grandes y hacia que el deseo de Harry por Draco creciera cada día mas y eso lo traía vuelto loco.

Pero verlo ahí recostado bocabajo leyendo un libro el cual no sabía el título, sin embargo tenerlo ahí con sus hermosas piernas tan blancas y a simple vista suaves, hacían que su instinto veela se volviera loco de deseo y le exigiera enlazarse con Malfoy. Obviamente esos pensamientos los desechaba al instante aun no era el momento y estaba seguro que el rubio tampoco quería tal cosa, claro está por el rechazo que le dio hace unos días atrás. Aun así el olor del rubio le indicaba que nunca antes había estado con nadie, su olor era puro, sin dudas Draco Malfoy era virgen y eso lo tenía mucho más encantado, por eso había tomado una decisión el sería el único en marcar al chico rubio de eso se encargaría él. Además con eso se sacaba de dudas sobre los rumores que corrían por todo Hogwarts sobre el rubio y Blaise Zabini teniendo sexo en toda la escuela, ahora se daba cuenta de que solo eran rumores. Y con eso se sintió con suficientes fuerzas como para intentar hablar con el rubio.

Tantas tentaciones enfrente y sin poder tocarlo siquiera, solo mirarlo desde lejos le causaba grandes corrientes eléctricas que viajaban por todo su cuerpo hasta su entre pierna, pero no podían culparlo el rubio era hermoso y parecía un ángel recostado en ese sillón de cuero rojo que le hacía dar un tinte tan erótico y todo eso se repetía desde hace dos días.

********** Draco ********

Desde hace dos días que Potter no me habla, pero ese no es ningún impedimento para intentar seducirlo… sé que todavía no me quiero acostar con el pero podemos hacer otras cosas muy placenteras, deseo tanto que Harry se dé cuenta de lo mucho que valgo y no solo desee enlazarse conmigo si no también casarnos por las leyes mágicas, suena a cuento de hadas pero eso es lo que yo quiero, tener una vida como corresponde con mi persona amada.

Una de mis razones para no usar pantalón es el hecho de que mi dominante no deja de mirarme las piernas, su mirada tan penetrante hace que mi cuerpo se encienda y mi veela ronronee de gusto al sentirme deseado por mi dominante y más con mis acciones he notado que se contiene , mucho de hablarme, se limita a verme solo de lejos los dos últimos días, verme recostado en este sillón de cuero rojo solo con una camisa de seda que cubre lo necesario y unos bóxer blancos con mis piernas al descubierto moviéndolas tentadoramente mientras finjo leer un libro. Veo que se acerca a mí con una mirada depredadora y sus ojos no se apartan de mi figura, se detiene enfrente del sillón , yo me recuesto de lado mirándolo con una mirada de "inocencia" para poder escuchar y ver lo que me puede decir.

-Draco ya te había dicho que íbamos a tener una cena "familiar"…- no deja de mirar mis piernas, así que lo tomo de la mano y le hago un lugar a mi lado, me mira sorprendido.

-si lo recuerdo ¿pasa algo con eso?- le pregunto mirándolo a sus hermosos ojos detrás de esas horribles gafas.

-creo que necesitamos…- bueno esto ya se tornó divertido no puede ocultar más su deseo por mí, así que tomo su mano y pongo una de mis rodillas, siento una sensación tan placentera recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

-tan suave…- susurra mientras mueve su mano grande y callosa acariciando mi muslo.

-mmm… Harry ¿que ibas a decirme?- su mano sigue tocando mi pierna derecha mientras se pierde en las sensaciones que le produce mi tersa piel.

-que debemos de ir a comprar ropa para la cena que haremos.- me dice mientras me da un beso en el interior de mis muslos, ¿cuándo se movió?, no tengo ni idea, pero ese simple beso me hizo sentir miles de mariposas en el interior de mi estómago viajando a gran velocidad hacia el sur en mi cuerpo y sonrojo empieza acubrir mis mejillas.

-¡Ha! Harry… déjame voy a cambiarme.- se separa de mi con una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto en mi vida. Cuando me doy la vuelta para irme me dice.

-te ves hermoso con ese sonrojo.- me sonrojo aun mas y voy a cambiarme.

*_*_*_*_*_* Tiempo después en una tienda en el Londres múgele(1)*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Se encontraban en una tienda del Londres múgele, la dependienta era muy amable y había una gra variedad de ropa para hombre, todo tipo de gustos, por lo tanto la pareja se separó para ver que ropa les llamo más la atención, por un lado se encontraba Harry quien era atendido con mucho entusiasmo por una de las chicas que trabajaban en ese lugar y del otro lado de la tienda se encontraba un rubio muerto de celos al ver a su moreno coqueteando con una chica, si bien no le gustaba la ropa múgele se la pondría solo para satisfacer a su dominante. Tomo un pantalón de mezclilla negro con unas aberturas una en su rodilla (pierna izquierda) y la otra estaba ubicada a medio muslo dándole una visión como si estuviera roto, junto con una camiseta informal color gris que le llegaba más arriba del ombligo a juego con una chaqueta Armani de cuero negro.

Escogiendo ropa sin mayor problema el rubio no notaba una mirada hambrienta que le dirigía un hombre de edad avanzada. Tomo la ropa que más le gusto y se dirigió hasta el otro lado de la tienda para preguntar dónde podía probarse las prendas que llevaba encima, le indicaron donde tomo de la mano a su dominante alegando que quería su opinión sobre cómo le quedaba la ropa. Una vez dentro del probador y puestas las prendas ni el mismo podía negar que se veía muy sexy, salió del probador solo para ver otra vez a Harry y la chica juntos, sus celos empezaron a salir a flote.

-y bien como me veo Harry.- le pregunto con inocencia mientras lo miraba a los ojos para asegurarse si le mentía o no.

-yo diría que te ves demasiado sexy para tu salud, eres muy hermoso lo sabias güerito.- le dijo un hombre ya grande, relamiéndose lo labios y mirándolo con deseo.

-¡deje de mirarlo así viejo pervertido¡- le grito el pelinegro verde de los celos, mientras veía a SU rubio fruncir el ceño.

-ya vallase de aquí no quiero problemas con usted.- le dijo un educado rubio.

-solo porque tú me lo pides precioso.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo, mientras se iba con un solo pensamiento "serás mío".

-ven Draco déjame ayudarte para irnos de una vez.- llevándolo hacia el probador.

El rubio se dejó guiar sin decir nada bajo la atenta mirada de su dominante el cual lo estaba ayudando a quitarse la chaqueta solo para dejar la camisa tan reveladora que traía, pues esta dejaba ver su abdomen plano y su estrecha cintura, teniéndolo de frente se dio cuenta de algo SU rubio tenía un percing con una figura de sol con un dragón negro en el centro, mientras que lo demás era bañado en oro.

-¿Cuándo te pusiste ese percing?- le daba una caricia superficial.

-cuando estaba en cuarto año, verdad que ¿se ve lindo?- le dijo mientras se apegaba más al cuerpo del moreno y este lo tomaba por la cintura, rozando sus labios a punto de besarse.

-chicos ¿les falta mucho para salir?- les pregunto la chica arruinando el momento.

-no en un momento salimos.- le respondió de vuelta un apenado chico de ojos verdes, mientras el rubio hacia una mueca de disgusto y se empezaba a quitar la ropa.

Una vez que Potter se fue a pagar la cuenta, el rubio decidió esperar afuera para no ver como esa tonta chica coqueteaba con su moreno de ojos verdes. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo miraba de más, hasta que fue demasiado tarde y ya estaba siendo tapado de la boca e inmovilizado por un hombre mucho más fuerte que él.

-no te muevas mucho bonito o algo malo le puede pasar a tu bonito rostro.- le susurró al oído el cerdo asqueroso mientras pasaba una navaja en su fino cuello haciéndole un pequeño corte.

Lo arrastro hacia un callejón oscuro y empezó a besar su cuello al mismo tiempo que le amenazaba con la navaja ahora en su mejilla izquierda, el rubio paralizado del miedo al ser tocado por alguien mas que no sea su pareja y la verdad él no se sabía manejar en el mundo múgele solo rogaba porque Harry se diera cuenta de su ausencia y llegara a encontrarlo a tiempo. En el local se encontraba el pelinegro teniendo una charla muy amena con la chica, no era tonto sabía que le estaba coqueteando pero quería ver celoso a SU veela sumiso. Sin embargo sentía que algo no iba bien y ahí fue cuando le llego el aroma de su sumiso con un tinte de pánico mezclado con el olor de la sangre, sus instintos más primitivos se hicieron presentes en el tomo las bolsas y sin decir adiós salió del lugar para seguir el olor de su pareja el cual cada vez se llenaba más de pánico. Desapareció las compras con solo tronar los dedos y corrió en dirección de donde provenía el olor de su pareja.

Al llegar ahí lo que vio lo hizo enfurecer, su Draco tirado en el piso con ese horrible hombre encima de su hermoso cuerpo, amenazándolo con la navaja y llenándolo con su horrible saliva en su cuello, su magia estallo en deseo de venganza lanzando a ese hombre hacia la pared donde se golpeó con fuerza en la espalda y corrió hasta el rubio para tomarlo entre sus brazos.

Miro con odio al maldito suicida y sin pensarlo mucho se levantó, conjuro una daga muy filosa y paralizo al hombre con un hechizo, otro para silenciarlo y disimular el área en el que estaban, todo sin usar varita. Se acercó lentamente y empezó a hacerle cortes por todo rostro bajo la atenta mirada de Draco que miraba fascinado como torturaba al hombre.

-nunca debiste tocar algo que no te pertenece.- con un corte profundo en su mejilla izquierda.

-¡aarrgh! Maldito… tú no te mereces a ese rubio delicioso.- la sangre brotando de su mejilla a chorros y una nueva puñalada en su hombro derecho.

-no tientes mi humor, hoy te toca sufrir.- cortando la camisa que traía puesta y dejando su pecho al descubierto. Miro al rubio esperando ver terror en su mirada y solo encontró deseo en ella, eso lo alentó a seguir.

-mira mocoso…. Tu no… mereces a… cof ..cof… semejante ángel.- simplemente el hombre era suicida, provocando al pelinegro cual ojos de ninfa lo miraba con odio pero eso el idiota no lo notaba.

-cariño alguna idea para acabar con esta basura.- ojos verdes como ninfa miraban deseosos a los grises plata igual a los de él que irradiaban lujuria.

-déjalo en paz… cof… cof que no vez… que su … culo no es para ti.- aun estando herido no quería detener sus provocaciones.

-ábrelo de pecho a vientre y sácale las entrañas.- le dijo en tono despectivo, dándole la espalda y moviendo un poco sus caderas en una clara muestra de sensualidad para su dominante.

-lo que tu digas cariño.- mirándole el trasero mientras sonreía con malicia.

-¡que! No… ustedes pagaran por esto… ¡arrgh!

La sangre mancho las paredes de ese sucio callejón y solo los jóvenes oían esos gritos de dolor que lanzaba el hombre ante tal acto de brutalidad y sadismo, los ojos de ninfa plateados llenos de deseo miraban a su dominante lleno de sangre y su mirada maliciosa lo lleno de excitación, los ojos verdes llenos de deseo, lujuria, sadismo y otras cosas más recorrían el cuerpo del rubio mientras sostenía algo entre sus manos llenas de sangre, acercándose al rubio.

-con esto cariño queda pactado que matare a cualquiera que intente separarte de mi lado, no importa quién sea.-dándole lo que tenía en sus manos prosiguió.- con este corazón que te doy te confirmo que de ahora en adelante luchare por tu amor.

-yo acepto tu promesa de amor.- tomo el corazón sangrante del hombre ahora muerto y este junto con el cadáver ardió en llamas verdes sin quemar al rubio, hasta convertirlo en cenizas.

Las cenizas del corazón quedaron entre sus manos las soplo y volaron por todo el lugar ante la mirada del pelinegro el cual sonreía con mucha felicidad. Porque gracias a este incidente se dio cuenta de que quería a Draco Malfoy para si mismo y nada ni nadie le impedirán conquistarlo y aquel que se atreviera a ir en contra de sus deseos terminaría mucho peor que ese pobre infeliz. Tomo a su chico de la cintura lo acerco a su cuerpo manchándolo de sangre en el proceso y le dio un beso en los labios, desapareciendo así con el rubio en brazos, dejando el lugar sin rastros delo que alguna vez sucedió ahí.

*********** el día de la cena 5:00 PM **********

El día esperado había llegado el rubio muy nervioso por la impresión que le daría a la familia de su pareja aunque estos fueran los Wesley y la sangre sucia, los únicos que no le desagradaban eran el padrino de Potter Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y los gemelos Wesley quienes se le hacían divertidos a veces. Y por parte del pelinegro se encontraba un poco nervioso por como reaccionaria su padrino ante su decisión de ser pareja de Draco, ahora se encontraban en su habitación siendo vestido por el rubio, según el no tenía ningún gusto por vestir decentemente. Le paso unos pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro con muchas bolsas y ceñido, una camisa casual verde de manga corta abierta de los tres primeros botones. Miraba al rubio el cual se veía tan sexy y esos pantalones dios como le resaltaban ese culito tan respingo que poseía debería ser un pecado perecer un ángel tan tentador como lo era su Draco.

Esa camiseta que portaba el rubio el cual le dejaba el ombligo al aire le encantaba, lo abrazo por la espalda y acaricio su cintura y empezó a besar su cuello mientras movía sus caderas para rozar su erección con ese suculento trasero que lo traía vuelto loco.

-¡ha¡ Harry… mmm espera dentro de poco llegaran tus invitados.- dios sentir la erección de Potter rozar su trasero y esa boca que succionaba con fuerza su cuello y esas manos que ahora acariciaban su estómago.-¡Ha!.. Harry.- sus manos jalaban sin demasiada fuerza el percing que había en su ombligo llenándolo de sensaciones placenteras

-jejeje… eres muy sensitivo cariño.- volteo al rubio y lo beso con fuerza, el beso cada vez mas apasionado hasta que los interrumpió un elfo, el cual chillo y se tapó sus ojitos por ver a sus amos en pleno acto, les aviso que sus invitados ya estaban llegando y se fue corriendo muy apenado.

Se acomodaron sus ropas, ocultaron sus nervios, se tomaron de las manos y rezaron porque todo salga bien, salieron a recibir a sus invitados los primeros en llegar fueron Sirius y Remus, quienes vieron al rubio lo miraron dudosos para después saludarlo con un apretón de mano, luego llego Hermione Granger quien al verlo frunció el ceño e hizo una pregunta muda que fue respuesta con un después te cuento por parte del pelinegro, llegaron unos compañeros más de Gryffindor y la perra de Cho Chang como la llamo Draco en su mente todos ellos lo miraron con odio y por ultimo llego la familia Wesley la mayoría de ellos frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada excepto la pelirroja.

-se supone que los mortifagos están en azkaban tu ¿Qué haces tu aquí?.- lo miro con superioridad y desprecio.

- todo a su tiempo Ginebra.- le dijo pasando de largo de su presencia y una sonrisa arrogante, tomando del brazo al pelinegro y haciéndola rabiar de celos.

Una de las reacciones más sorprendentes y que hizo arder en celos a Harry Potter fue la reacción de su mejor amigo pues miraba fijamente a su pareja para después tomarle una de sus manos darle un beso en ella y luego mirar a Harry.

-es hermoso así no puedo decirte nada amigo todo su ser irradia pureza.- mirando al rubio con adoración pero sin ningún tiente de deseo, bajando de golpe los celos y sacando de la impresión al rubio el cal le sonrió con sinceridad.

-muchas gracias Ronald.- mirándolo con sus grades ojos grises.

El sonido de la red flu los distrajo y por ella entraron Neville Longbottom y Theodore Nott tomados de la mano y riéndose de quien sabe qué cosa, hasta que las miradas se encontraron y los amigos corrieron a saludarse.

-¡Theo! –le llamo el rubio mientras caminaba hacia él.

-¡Draco! Solecito (2) ¿Cómo has estado?- mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

CONTINUARA.**************

Aclaraciones:

"Múgele" no estoy muy segura si se escribe así o no si alguien sabe por favor acláremelo.

"solecito" el como lo llama Theo tiene su porque después lo verán.

He apoco no amaron este capítulo yo disfrute tanto el escribirlo sobre todo por la interacción que nace entre Harry y Draco


	5. Chapter 5 cena y corazones rotos

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola chicos y chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios me han hecho muy feliz, habrá mención de una pareja un tanto extraña por asi decirlo, pero ojo es solo mención, en lo demás el capitulo a mi me ha gustado bastante. Bueno sin distraerlos mas al capitulo.

Aclaraciones:

Bien me habían faltado algunas cosas por aclarar.

*se encuentran en el me de agosto.

*aunque Draco cambio sigue siendo igual de alto, le gana a Harry por unos 5cm.

N° palabras: 3,193

Advertencias: personajes enojados y corazones rotos, algunos disparates.

Capitulo #5 cena y corazones rotos.

Una vez que se separaron del abrazo, con grandes sonrisas, un reencuentro entre hermanos sin duda alguna para aquellos que los conocen, sin embargo en medio de un salón rodeados de Gryffindor como que eso era más un reencuentro entre amantes, bajo miradas atentas, unas celosas y otras sorprendidas, sin prestar mayor atención a lo demás empezaron una charla entre susurros que solo ellos escuchaban.

-me da mucho gusto verte Dragón, ¿cómo fue que no te encerraron en azkaban?- le pregunto como un hermano mayor le habla a su pequeño hermanito.

-todo fue gracias a Harry.- le dijo sonriendo.

-¿cómo lo convenciste?- mirándolo sospechosamente.

-bueno es que Harry es mi pareja y yo soy la de él, por eso me saco.- lo miro tímidamente, ya sabía la que se venía encima.

-siempre supiste que Potter seria tu pareja.- su tono de voz era de resignación.

-tu sabes que desde pequeño siempre lo he admirado y cuando recibí mi herencia todo se transformó en amor.- con ojos llorosos y un ligero sonrojo.

-yo lo acepto… el problema será tu madre, Blaise y Lars.

-lose ellos siempre me han visto como un muñequito de cristal.-su mirada poco a poco se fue apagando.

-ellos están bien no te preocupes, además necesito hablar con Potter para darle el visto bueno.-sonriendo con malicia al pensar como llevar acabo esa platica.

Un brazo rodeo la cintura del rubio posesivamente, mientras miraba con odio mal contenido al amigo del rubio, por otro lado Neville Longbottom ardía en celos al ver a su novio abrazar con una confianza y afecto que nunca antes había mostrado ni siquiera a el cuándo comenzaron a salir y todavía después de dos meses de estar saliendo no era capaz de tomarle la mano en público, esto era el colmo mira que ir abrazando de esa manera a la rubia serpiente más puta de los Slytering tendría que hablar muy seriamente con su novio. No quería ser tan paranoico mira que a él ni siquiera le llamaba con motes cariñosos como lo hizo con ese rubio teñido, sinceramente Theo no era muy cariñoso con él, de hecho nunca lo había visto así de cariñoso y eso lo hacía aterrarse ante la idea de que su hombre lo quisiera dejar por ese rubio odioso.

No quería hacer una escena de celos frente a todos sus invitados por eso mando a llamar a los elfos para que los llevaran hacia el comedor y el se hacía cargo de esa demostración de afecto entre los dos Slytering, si bien el y Draco aún no eran una pareja formal, ese maldito de Theodore Nott no tenía el derecho de andarle diciendo "solecito" a su hermoso rubio, menos abrazarlo y acaparar toda su atención. Esa se las iba a pagar y muy caras. Quiso establecer su dominancia sobre Draco por eso fue y lo tomo de la cintura.

-cariño es hora de ir al comedor recuerda que tenemos invitados.- le dijo de manera sutil pero el agarre en su cintura fue tan fuerte que alerto al rubio de que algo iba mal con Harry.

-si cariño en un momento vamos, ¿Por qué no se adelantan Theo?- sus ojos grises miraban curiosos a su león.

-vamos Nev dejémosles solos un momento.- mirando a la pareja veela mientras se iba, no le gusto para nada la manera en que lo miraba Potter.

-ocurre algo mi león.-mientras lo tomaba del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos, el pelinegro no dijo nada solo lo tomo de la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios.

-¿Quién es ese?- le pregunto con voz tranquila, para disimular su enojo.

-Theodore Nott.- mirándolo extrañado.

-¿era uno de tus compañeros Slytering?- necesitaba saber si lo podía matar y si no lo mantendría lo más alejado del rubio posible.

-Harry ni piense en matar a Theo el es uno de mis mejores amigos, es casi como mi hermano mayor.- tranquilizando a su dominante con esas palabras.

-promete que me hablaras de tu familia Dragón.-le hablo en tono meloso.

-por supuesto mi león.- con una sonrisa tan radiante como el sol.

-mío.-un beso más en el cuello.

-tuyo.- otro más en los labios, se separaron para ir al comedor con sus demás invitados.

Una vez ya todos sentados en el gran comedor de la magnífica y elegante mansión Potter los lugares habían sido planeados y escogidos por la joven pareja de veelas, se encontraban ubicados de la siguiente manera: Harry en la cabecera, del otro extremo el señor Wesley y a su lado izquierdo su esposa, seguido de los gemelos, Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Draco quien quedo al lado de Harry, del lado derecho quedaron Sirius, Remus, Theodore, Neville, Luna, Cho Chang y Seasmus. Se encontraban en una situación un poco tensa al no saber el porqué de tan extraña reunión. Hasta que alguien se aventuró, aunque hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubiera hecho.

-dime Harry has pensado en la propuesta que te hice.- le comento la pelirroja con grandes ojos simulando "inocencia".

-por supuesto que si Ginny.- le sonrió cálidamente y Draco frunció el ceño.

-que bueno entonces podr…- fue interrumpida por la comida que comenzó a aparecer en la mesa dejándolos a todos maravillados por tan exquisitos como elegantes platillos.

-vaya Harry que gran gusto tienes para elegir platillos.- le alago Cho, haciendo enojar a la pelirroja y al rubio, Harry solo negó con la cabeza.

-yo no elegí y mucho menos podría haber organizado todo esto. Todo fue elegido y planificado por Draco.- le dio una sonrisa encantadora al rubio.

-Harry cariño me pudiste haber pedido ayuda a mi.- le dijo Ginny.

-o a mi.- bramo la china.

-chicas basta.- dios ya ni en una reunión lo dejaban a gusto.

-pero Harry cariño…- fue interrumpida.

-sabían que es de mala educación hablar cuando la cena está servida.-un comentario mordaz por parte del rubio callo a las dos chicas, haciendo sonreír a Sirius y Remus por el comentario tan directo.

La cena paso sin mayores percances ni comentarios mordaces, unas cuantas miradas de odio dirigidas al rubio otras divertidas y unas cargadas de deseo por parte de Harry hicieron al chico de ojos grises suspirar con pesadez, esa sería una larga noche. El postre fue servido y con eso las conversaciones se reanudaron nuevamente. La mirada llena de súplica que le dirigía uno de los gemelos a Draco no pasó desapercibida por Harry, tendría que averiguar porque miraba así a SU rubio, no quería causar problemas con los Wesley más de los que traería Ginny.

-y bien Harry ¿cuándo fijamos fecha para nuestra boda?-el ambiente cálido se tornó en uno tenso cuando la pelirroja hablo.

-mira chica Wesley ya me tienes arto deja de presionar a Harry.-le dijo el rubio con un tono de voz calmado.

-mira rubio teñido tú no tienes derecho a decir lo que es bueno para Harry, tu solo estas aquí porque Harry le debe la vida a tu horrorosa madre.-le hirió con palabras y en su rostro se mostró el dolor, algo que notaron dos personas que lo conocían muy bien.

-¡retráctate!- le grito el rubio enfurecido.

-¡jamás! No eres más que una sucia ramera.- fue jalada del brazo por uno de los gemelos, que se había levantado furioso.- suéltame tu sabes que es cierto cuando comenzaron a salir…- fue silenciada por una cachetada que le dio el-niño-que-vivió.-¿Por qué?- pregunto incrédula.

-porque te estás pasando y no voy a dejar que insultes a mi pareja.-la mirada gélida del pelinegro asusto a todos en la mesa.-no voy a casarme contigo, yo ya elegí con quien quiero estar.

-¿no me vas a defender Fred?- le pregunto la chica al gemelo que parecía estar en un profundo shock.

-¿Harry? ¿Por qué elegiste a Malfoy?... el siempre nos ha despreciado.- le pregunto y reclamo una disgustada Hermione.

-porque así lo quiso nuestra sangre veela Granger.- le contesto un muy serio Draco.

-miren no es así como yo quería dar esta noticia, pero dadas la circunstancias, todo ha salido mal.- les dio una mirada culpable.

-no es tu culpa, tu no debes pedir perdón.- le aconsejo un Draco algo pálido y con voz culpable.

-creo que hoy ya se han roto varios corazones, porque no mejor nos vamos.- le sugirió con voz venenosa George, mirando con muy mala cara al rubio.

-no aun no George, tengo varias cosas que hablar con Draco.-sus ojos inundados de tristeza y su voz seria, dio a entender que no se iría hasta hablar con el rubio.

-¿Por qué quieres hablar con mi Draco Fred?.- el tono de voz deba a entender que estaba celoso.

-el pasado es pasado Harry, pero aun debo aclarar algunas cosas con Fred.-el rubio se veía algo intranquilo y nervioso.

El pelinegro intento calmarse, suspiro varias veces, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, miro a los gemelos uno se veía muy triste y el otro demasiado molesto, el rubio se veía culpable, Ginny estaba en shock, Hermione y Ron reían a carcajadas solo ellos sabían de qué, los señores Wesley estaban en su propio mundo hablando entre ellos, Cho Chag lloraba en silencio, Luna le hablaba a Seasmus de criaturas mágicas inexistentes, Theo y Neville se comían la boca en un beso muy apasionado y por ultimo Sirius y Remus intentaban contener la risa ante la escena tan bizarra.

-cachorro esto es como estar en casa.- le comento un divertido Remus.

-si Harry si hasta hay dramas familiares y corazones rotos, creo que has tomado la decisión correcta.- le dio su aprobación Sirius Black.

Una vez la cena termino todos se fueron, Draco y Fred se quedaron de ver dentro de dos días, a Harry esa relación se le hacía muy extraña y no le gustaba para nada algo le decía que esos dos escondían una historia, sus celos no lo dejaban pensar bien por eso cuando se quedaron solos el pelinegro tomo al rubio de la cintura y lo beso .

-mmm para Harry.- su dominante estaba tan apasionado esa noche pero aun tenía algo que decirle.

-no mmm… mi rubio sexy.- no quería detenerse.

-es algo importante…¡ha!- le mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

-bien habla.- se sentaron en el sillón de la sala y Harry se recostó en las piernas del rubio.

-yo no quiero que te enojes pero… tienes que saberlo.- el rubio muy nervioso, inquieto al niño-que-vivió.

-ya dilo Draco me pones nervioso.

-Fred y yo fuimos novios cuando estaba en cuarto grado.

Ya está lo había soltado ahora solo faltaba ver la reacción de Harry, el cual se encontraba en shock, pasados varios minutos frunció el ceño, se levantó del sofá, subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta de la habitación con demasiada fuerza. El rubio se quedó en la sala y entonces comprendió que su dominante desde ahora sería mucho más celoso que antes, pero eso era algo que por más que doliera tendría que contar. Se quedo recostado en el sillón recordando cómo fue que se dio aquello.

*~*~*~*~* Flash Back *~*~*~*~*~*

Se encontraba un rubio de unos catorce años en uno de los salones en desuso, tenía unos grandes ventanales y muchos estantes cubiertos de polvo, las ventanas dejaban entrar una buena cantidad de luz y en el centro del salón se encontraba un enorme piano blanco, concentrado tocando una triste melodía y cantaba una canción mientras finas lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos grises. Que más daba estar ahí llorando en un rincón si de todos modos nadie lo notaria por poner toda su atención en el torneo de los tres magos o eso pensaba. Tan absorto estaba en su música que no noto que alguien lo miraba desde la puerta del salón, un chico pelirrojo lo miraba con fascinación estaba un poco sonrojado.

-¿qué haces aquí weasley?-intentando disimular las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-yo… mmm… pasaba por aquí.- lo miro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Cuál de los gemelos eres?-lo miro con sospecha.

-¿tiene importancia saberlo?- lo miro con resignación, se sentó a su lado en el amplio banco.-¿Por qué llorabas?

-¿eso tiene importancia?- le regreso la pregunta con tono mordaz.

-jajaja eres muy lindo como no lo vi antes.-le acaricio su mejilla la cual estaba un poco sonrojada.

-porque todos los Gryffindor creen que los Slytering queremos ser mortifagos.- suspiro con pesadez.

-tal vez no todos pero si la gran mayoría.- le respondió con timidez.

-si pero sucede en todas las casas y eso es algo que nadie quiere ver, solo porque tu ya sabes quien salió de Slyterin ya todos creen que seremos como el.- hizo una mueca extraña.

-eso es cierto pero en las demás casas… son obligados a tomar la marca.- lo miro con duda y pena.

-y que te hace pensar que en nuestra casa no sucede lo mismo.- le comento con cierta irritación.

-¿tú no quieres tomar la marca?-eso era nuevo, jamás lo hubiera imaginado.- pero tu siempre has tenido los mismos ideales.

-bueno eso una de las mejores actuaciones que he hecho.-le sonrió un poco.-la verdad es que muchos seremos obligados a seguir a un imbécil.

-eres tan lindo.- le sonrió con un toque de diversión.-y tu sonrojo también es lindo.

-cállate Weasley y no digas nada de esto a nadie.-con el ceño fruncido y todavía sonrojado.

-por supuesto que no bueno tengo que irme.- levantándose del banco y caminando hacia la puerta.- por cierto soy Fred. Nos vemos después.

-adiós Fred.

El rubio se quedó unos minutos más una sonrisa boba adornaba su rostro y se fue a las mazmorras. Los días pasaban rápido al igual que la pequeña amistad entre Draco y Fred quienes se reunían casi todos los días y nadie lo notaba, excepto George quien miraba con malos ojos esa extraña relación y aunque estuvieran muy ocupados con sus cosas, Draco ideando planes para molestar a Potter y Fred con las travesuras que hacía con su hermano siempre encontraban tiempo para verse a escondidas. Hasta que un día terminaron besándose en la torre de astronomía y desde ese día se volvieron novios, el rubio le conto que era un veela y sus consecuencias, le explico por qué no podían tener relaciones y solo podían besarse.

Por dentro Draco se encontraba muy feliz pero había una espinita en su corazón que le decía que eso estaba mal y que estaba traicionando a su pareja, no entendía por qué si ni siquiera conocía a su pareja y por eso seguía con su hermosa relación, pero al termino del torneo de los tres magos, el regreso del señor tenebroso y una carta que le envió su padre, lo complicaron todo pero cuando los gemelos recibieron el dinero para abrir su propia tienda y el que Fred abandonara la escuela fue como una apuñalada a su tierno corazón, la ruptura fue inminente y quedaron como amigos, de vez en cuando se enviaban cartas y aun lo seguían haciendo pero por parte del rubio dejaron el tinte amoroso se fue para convertirse en uno amigable, también le había advertido que ya sabía quién era su pareja y que lo perdonara por no poderle corresponder.

Después de eso en la guerra se vieron muy pocas veces y para el término de esta perdieron todo tipo de contacto. El enterarse que Harry alguien que consideraba como un hermano era la pareja de su amor rubio debió de ser un golpe duro.

*~*~*~*~* fin Flash Back *~*~*~*~*

Sus ojos se cerraban lentamente no sintió ninguna presencia hasta que fue levantado del sofá y cargado en brazos por su posesivo dominante quien lo apretaba contra su pecho.

-sabes eres muy celoso.- le dijo al oído mientras se acomodaba mejor en los brazos de su hombre.

-tú tienes la culpa por ser tan hermoso y ser mío.- lo beso en la frente.

-jajajaja te quiero pero no intentes matar a Fred y menos a Theo a ellos los quiero solo como amigos me oyes.- mirándolo a los ojos mientras Harry subía las escaleras.

-solo si me dejas acompañarte cuando vayas a hablar con Fred.- poniendo cara de inocente.

-está bien pero pórtate bien he mi león.- le sonrió mientras era depositado en el suelo frente a su habitación.

-por supuesto mi dragoncito.- se quedó viendo el cuerpo del rubio mientras se cambiaba y la verdad le encantaba, aun no podía entender como no había intentado algo con el rubio antes.

Llevaban durmiendo juntos desde el primer día que Draco llego a vivir en la mansión y desde entonces su humor por las mañanas era excelente y ni se diga de su rubio siempre amanecía acurrucadito con él y una sutil sonrisa surcaba su rostro angelical, cuando se despertaba perecía un gatito se abrazaba un poco mas a él y soltaba algo parecido a ronroneos. Eso era una buena mañana y no estaba dispuesto a dejar eso por nada del mundo.

Los días pasaban en calma hasta que Harry se dio cuenta que el rubio estaba un poco decaído sus hermosos ojos grises estaban apagados y Harry como su pareja sabia el porqué, las cosas entre el rubio y Fred no habían salido muy bien en especial por culpa del pelinegro quien no aguanto sus celos y termino peleando con el chico pelirrojo casi llegan a los golpes y solo porque el rubio se llevó a Harry de las orejas no llego a mayores, sin embargo Draco ya estaba lo suficientemente enfadado, lo ignoro por días a modo de venganza. Aunque el rubio no lo quería admitir el también sufría por eso.

-vamos mi Dragón ya perdóname.- le suplicaba un angustiado pelinegro.

-no quiero, me prometiste que no harías algo estúpido.- lo miro enojado.- y casi agarras a golpes a Fred solo porque me agarro una mano.

-si pero tampoco me hagas sufrir tanto ya son dos días que me privas de tu hermosa presencia.-lo miro con una sonrisa maliciosa, pues el gran ego del rubio no pasaría por alto los halagos

-continua.- los ojos del rubio brillaron con emoción.

-si mira que privarme de tu hermosa mirada con esos ojazos grises que tanto me encantan, del suave tacto de tu piel.- tocando una de sus mejillas.- de tu voz, tus labios.- le dio un pequeño pico en los labios.- de tu aroma, tus manos, tu cabello, el poder tocarte, no sabes cuánto he sufrido por esto. Perdóname por favor.

-ho mi Harry por supuesto que te perdono.-lo abrazo por el cuello y le dio un beso en los labios.

-mi hermoso Dragón.- lo abrazo por la cintura.

-pero… prométeme que iremos a cenar a casa de mi madre. Y que vestirás formal.- la sonrisa sádica del rubio le dio a entender que esa sería la peor de las venganzas.

-te lo prometo cariño.- sudo la gota gorda pero valdría la pena.- ¿dónde vive ahora tu madre?

-vive en Francia ahí está la mansión principal de los Malfoy.- la altera nía y superioridad en el rubio solo hizo aumentar su belleza e hizo a Harry babear.

-entonces… ¿me ayudaras a escoger un traje verdad?

-obvio en verdad crees que te iba a dejar escoger uno a ti solo con los malos gustos que tienes.-la mueca en la cara de Malfoy no dejo dudas no estaba bromeando.

-tan mal me visto.-el rubio ya no le contesto y cambio el tema rápidamente.

CONTINUARA::::::::::::::::::::::

Notas de autora:

Bien he terminado con el quinto capítulo y en lo que a mí respecta ha quedado bien la manera en que quería plasmar mis ideas ante lo ocurrido en la cena, espero y les haya gustado la historia entre Fred y Draco. Bien he de decir que en el próximo capítulo habrá un encuentro muy esperado entre la última pareja que me falta por aparecer. Punto de vista de Ron.


	6. Chapter 6 la familia Malfoy esta loca

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Primero que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios me hacen tan feliz, gracias a eso los capítulos se escriben casi por si solos ustedes son lo que me motivan a seguir escribiendo este fic. En lo que a mí respecta este capítulo quedo genial por las reacciones de los personajes algunas cómicas y otras no tanto.

**ADVERTENCIAS**:

El contenido de este capítulo está cargado de amenazas.

Celos.

Y la casi muerte de uno de los personajes.

**Algunos apodos que se pusieron entre si los personajes:**

Lars-rojillo

Draco-solecito

Harry-león o leoncito

Blaise-morenito-conejito

Ron-zanahoria andante ¿?

Theo-ratoncito

Neville- no tengo ni idea ¿alguna sugerencia?

N° palabras: 3,455

**CAPITULO #6 La familia Malfoy esta loca**

Para Ronald weasley la vida era muy confusa nunca entendió como pensaban las niñas y cuando creció la atracción que sintió por Hermione fue más por el misterio de no comprenderla que por un amor apasionante como ella tanto pregonaba, pero cuando recibió su herencia veela todo en su relación cambio sus instintos le gritaban que ella no era su pareja y su vida que apenas empezaba a estabilizarse se derrumbó cuando tuvo el sueño más perfecto que había tenido en toda su vida, soñó con su pareja un chico de piel morena tan hermosa y encantadora, su cabello negro… lástima que jamás pudo verle el rostro. Desde entonces su vida amorosa se fue por el caño y con ello "sus sentimientos" por Hermione.

Su orgullo era tan grande que no le permitía el ir a decirle a su mejor amigo que su pareja no era Hermione y por eso seguía con ese martirio que ahora era su relación. Y no solo estaban sus problemas si no también las quejas de su hermana sobre Harry quien no quería aceptar tener una relación con ella de nuevo, era exasperante y ese fue el motivo por el cual se presentó en la mansión Potter con su hermana y Hermione para proponerle un compromiso que ni el mismo quería que se llevase a cabo.

Cuando le llego la invitación formal de parte de su amigo para una cena familiar supo desde ese instante que las cosas no irían para nada bien para su hermanita y el ya no diría nada a su favor, no quería volver a pelearse con su mejor amigo por tonterías como la obsesión que sentía Ginny. Cuando el ansiado día llego y junto a su amiga Hermione (con quien había terminado y quedaron como amigos) se presentaron en la magnífica mansión vio la razón de que Harry los hubiera citado para una cena a todos juntos.

Frente a el un hermoso veela sumiso en todo su esplendor y una belleza incomparable, su olor era tan exquisito y puro que no dudo en decirlo, cuando se dio cuenta de su error decidió que lo mejor era calmar al dominante del hermoso veela y no se equivocó cuando vio la mirada asesina que le dedicaba Harry. La cena resulto un completo show de lágrimas y corazones rotos, eso si la cena fue un tanto bizarra y mucho más el noviecito que se consiguió Neville y valla ironía era uno de los mejores amigos del rubio veela y eso lo hizo pensar en el mejor amigo del rubio un moreno de ojos color miel tan hermosos y un cabello negro tan sedoso a simple vista…

NO podía ser lo que por su mente cruzaba él no podía haberlo elegido o si, miro al rubio veela y entonces supo que si era el y que estaba completamente jodido, no sabía ni siquiera donde se encontraba o si realmente se encontraba vivo. Para colmo el moreno era un simple mago con la marca tenebrosa y perseguido por los aurores, podría preguntarle al rubio si sabía algo sobre Zabini. Y su respuesta llego cuando su mejor amigo y su sumiso aparecieron vía flu en la Madriguera fue todo tan extraño desde la invitación del rubio a la mansión Malfoy. La explicación fue un tanto extraña solo entendió que como mejor amigo el debería estar presente para cuando suelten la bomba de que eran pareja.

El mero día de la reunión, se encontraban en la mansión Potter desde muy temprano arreglándose con las mejores ropas que el rubio de Slytherin pudo haber elegido para ambos, muy elegantes se miraban en el espejo uno mas nervioso que el otro, casi entra en pánico, para los veela la aceptación de la familia cuando escogen a su pareja es muy importante en especial para los dominante, pues ellos son los que cortejan a los sumisos por lo tanto la familia del rubio tenía que estar completamente de acuerdo si no ellos tenían todo el derecho de separarlos siempre y cuando no se hubieran enlazado ya. Y eso entre ellos aún no ocurría, Draco nunca le dejaba tocarlo más que por encima de la ropa y cuando metía sus manos dentro de la camisa la mayor parte de las veces lo apartaba de si enojado.

-¿en qué tanto piensas amigo?- le pregunto el pelirrojo un tanto extrañado por la actitud del pelinegro.

-y si no me acepta la madre de Draco, que voy a hacer.- los nervios en el pelinegro eran muy evidentes.

-tranquilo amigo, oye hablando de la reina ¿Dónde se encuentra?- le pregunto un tanto curioso.

-no creerás que se iba a cambiar frente a ti ¿verdad?-sus nervios se fueron al carajo y en cambio volvió el Harry posesivo, no quería matar a su amigo pero era capaza de hacerlo si este se interponía entre él y Draco.

-tranquilo viejo yo solo pregunto porque no lo había visto eso es todo.- le dijo un tanto nervioso por la mirada llena de odio que le dedicaba el pelinegro a su persona.

-sabes no te creo pero déjame advertirte sobre lo que puede llegarte a suceder si por algún motivo te atrevieras a posar tus ojos en lo que es mío.- el odio reflejado en sus ojos se hacía cada vez más notorio y su parte veela mandaba en ese momento.- sabes no me importaría matarte si con eso me aseguro de que nunca mires a Draco con otros ojos. Total no serias el primero.

-¿Qué? Harry ya has matado a alguien...- fue interrumpido por la risa estridente y maniática del pelinegro.

-tú no sabes nada… tu no viste como ese hombre se aprovechaba del cuerpo de mi amado, como lo miraba y lo forzaba a hacer cosas que no quería.-se detuvo un momento miro a Ron y después frunció el ceño.- tenía que hacerlo nadie toca lo que me pertenece.

-mira Harry a mí no me interesa Draco de esa manera, además creo que ya encontré a mi pareja.- lo miro un tanto nervioso, Harry le estaba empezando a dar miedo.

-y según tu ¿quién es?- le pregunto un tanto enfadado, su mente aún se negaba a creer en la palabras del pelirrojo.

-es un amigo de tu rubio, Zabini lo ¿recuerdas?- la sonrisa soñadora dio a entender que lo tenía muy enamorado eso le basto a Harry para convencerse de las palabras de su amigo.

-mmm digamos que te creo y no te mato, entonces ¿porque tanto interés en mi rubio?-dudas asaltaban la mente del veela pelinegro.

-muy fácil tu rubio es el mejor amigo de mi morenito, el me puede ayudar a conquistarlo.-las mejilla un poco sonrojadas y sus ojos brillosos por la emoción convencieron completamente a Harry quien dejo su faceta homicida y le sonrió cálidamente a su amigo, le alegraba no haberlo matado, pero por ahora ya no podía confiar en nadie todos esos malditos hombres que deseaban a su Draco y él no estaba dispuesto a cederlo ante nadie.

-hey Harry me alegra que vuelvas a ser tu.- el chico se sentía aliviado de ver como desaparecieron los instintos homicidas hacia su persona.

Los chicos enfrascados en su discusión no se dieron cuenta de que un chico rubio los escuchaba detrás de la puerta, no es que el fuera cotilla pero los fue a buscar escucho como Harry amenazaba a weasley y el quería saber porque a medida que avanzaba su conversación Draco se sentía cada vez más enamorado de su dominante quien sería capaz de matar a su mejor amigo con tal de que no se atreviera a separarlos. Una vez terminaron de hablar y el rubio se enteró del gusto que tenía el pelirrojo por Zabini y decidió ayudarlo, entro en la habitación y llamo a ambos chicos a legando que ya era hora de irse.

Una vez llegaron a Francia muggle donde se encontraba ubicada la mansión Malfoy, se aparecieron directamente en la entrada de más que una mansión parecía un castillo en muy buenas condiciones con grandes jardines y demás cosas ostentosas que tanto les encantaba a los Malfoy, cosas que ninguno de los Gryffindor noto por estar comiéndose las uñas de los nervios al entrar en ese enorme castillo. Una vez en la puerta principal la elegante y hermosa Narcissa Malfoy esperaba a su único hijo y el que sería hasta el momento su futuro yerno, cuando vio al lado de su hijo dos cabelleras una pelinegra y otra pelirroja rezo porque su hijo haya elegido a Potter y no a Weasley.

La rubia los recibió con una gélida mirada y a Draco con un fuerte abrazo, un beso en la mejilla, los condujo hacia la sala de estar con una hermosa decoración en blanco y dorado, pero ahí no solo los esperaba el primo del rubio, sus amigos estaban ahí y eso hiso que los nervios en Harry aumentaran, estaban Zabini, Parkinson, Nott, incluso Neville y un chico pelirrojo quien decía ser el primo de Draco, todos lo miraban con odio mal disimulado y entonces Harry entendió como se sintió Ron cuando el lo miro así.

El rubio frunció el ceño su familia no estaba contenta con su decisión Theo le dijo que le ayudaría pero no estaba muy seguro de eso y ahora la tensión era tanta que no sabía cómo romperla, el otro problema era Lars su primo estaba seguro que haría enojar a su Harry si ya bien podía ver la sonrisa maliciosa en la cara de su primo. Podía sentir los nervios de su pareja y las ansias de Weasley por hablar con Blaise. Joder que cosa tan más complicada.

Por su parte Narcissa estaba emocionada por conocer a la pareja de su querido hijo Draco, sabia por la carta que le envió su hijo que su pareja era un veela también eso la preocupo un poco pero al final sonrió había educado bien a Draco y sabía que sin anillo de compromiso él no debía enlazarse, pero el problema serian Lars y Blaise quienes al enterarse que su solecito ya tenía pareja se volverían locos de celos, pues para ellos Draco aún era un bebé y era su deber cuidar de su castidad. Aun recordaba cómo se pusieron cuando se enteraron que su hijo andaba de novio con el gemelo Weasley, Blaise muy enojado se inventó el cuento que él y Draco tenían sexo por todos los rincones de Hogwarts, el enojo del rubio duro por días pero aun así Zabini no se desmintió. Como quería a esos chicos que cuidaban tanto de su hijo, incluso ella los sentía como hijos propios eran buenos chicos no tenían por qué ser juzgados por las acciones de sus padres. Y ahora mírenlos todos crecidos, Lars y Pansy planeando su boda, Theo y Nev iniciando su noviazgo, Blaise mas solo que una cabra eso la preocupaba no lo quería ver solo, su hijo Draco presentándole como pareja al salvador del mundo mágico. Sus hijos crecían muy rápido.

Volviendo al punto actual unos elfos llegaron con té y algunas galletas para el disfrute de los chicos, el Malfoy pelirrojo mantenía una mirada seria y ceño fruncido mientras que su novia solo reía ante el comportamiento tan infantil de su novio y sus amigos pobre Draco.

-sabes Potter no me agradas en lo absoluto pero si mi solecito te ha elegido puede que llegue a aceptarte.- la sonrisa maliciosa del chico lo hizo estremecer sabía que nada bueno saldría de ese chico.

-¿porque lo llaman solecito?- la pregunta que más quería formular las ansias de saber de dónde nació ese sobre nombre tan adorable para su rubio amor. La sonrisa de todos los presentes y el tierno sonrojo del rubio, sin dudas algo digno para recordar.

-ellos dicen que sonrió como mil soles.- le sonrió el rubio, mientras le tomaba la mano y le daba un ligero roce de labios. Los abucheo por parte de Lars, Pansy y Theo no se hicieron esperar.

A Lady Malfoy se le hiso raro que Blaise no estuviera en la bola abucheando con los demás el intento de beso. Cuando lo miro conversando muy animadamente con Ronald Weasley, entonces lo noto el pelirrojo era un veela dominante y estaba cortejando a uno de sus hijos en sus narices y la de sus hermanos quienes por estar cuidando al solecito de la casa no se dieron cuenta de que una zanahoria andante se estaba robando al lindo morenito, su sonrisa maliciosa salió a flote y nadie se dio cuenta, si como iban las cosas entre Blaise y Ron ellos pronto se enlazarían y para entonces Lars ya no podría decir nada y ella se iba a reír en su cara, ese pelirrojo pasión que tiene por sobrino no puede creerse el líder del así como así ese lugar le correspondía a Draco aunque sea un sumiso.

Se levantó del sofá blanco individual en el que estaba sentada y se fue a sus aposentos total esa pelea entre Draco y Lars no tenía para cuando además sus hijos ya sabían que dio su visto bueno a la relación con su hijo ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Por su parte Harry veía a su Draco pelear con su primo de una manera tan vulgar, nunca había visto al rubio así, el mejor no se metía no valla hacerla de malas y termine siendo echado de casa sin tener el visto bueno de lady Malfoy.

-oigan porque no en vez de pelear mejor vamos a la piscina y pasamos la tarde ahí, hace demasiado calor.- les comento una aburrida Pansy.

-mi amor por favor no interrumpas.- le dijo en tono mordaz su novio, grave error jamás debió hablarle así a su novia que cuando quería era toda una fiera.

-bien ya me canse de ti Lars, toda la semana dormirás en el sillón.- se fue una furiosa Pansy, dejando helado a Lars y a Draco muerto de risa.

-nunca provoques a tu mujer rojillo o mira lo que te puede hacer.-el rubio se divertía de lo lindo al saber que su primo no tendría nada de sexo por una semana.

-cállate estúpido solecito.-se levantó enojado y fue tras su chica.

-oye morenito ¿te diviertes con la zanahoria?- la pregunta de Draco sonó tan mal que hiso a la pareja ponerse tan rojos como un tomatito.

-jajaja Draco mira la risa que me dio y tu león deberías domar mejor a ese rubio teñido.-se levantó un enojado Blaise seguido de Ron. Las risas de Theo y Nev se escuchaban también.

-¡no es teñido!- le grito un enojado Harry, un sonrojado Draco miraba hacia otra parte, ante las miradas incrédulas de Ron y Neville, unos estupefactos Blaise y Theo.

-el dijo.. no era… teñido.- el pobre de Theodore no podía ni articular palabra. Pero Blaise se le adelanto y tomo a Harry del cuello.

-atrévete a tocar a mi solecito nuevamente sin antes haberle dado un anillo de compromiso y te juro que te mato.- los ojos generalmente picaros del moreno refulgían en odio y venganza hacia aquel que había osado intentar quitarle la castidad a su hermanito.

-¡ya lo oíste sin anillo de compromiso Draco no te dará nada!- le gritaba un enfurecido Theodore jamás se hubiera imaginado que Potter seria tan pervertido.

-¡basta! Ya déjenlo lo van ahorcar.- les gritaba un lloroso rubio que veía como intentaban asesinar a su novio, por un momento casi se sintió viudo y todavía ni se casaban.

-¿así son siempre los Malfoy?- le pregunto un incrédulo Ron a Neville que veía divertido toda la escena.

-si así son pero no te preocupes con Draco como distracción nadie se dará cuenta de tu cortejo con Blaise.- le giño un ojo Neville y se llevó a su novio a rastras.

-oye Blaise porque no me enseñas esa piscina de la que hablo Pansy.- le sugirió el chico pecoso al moreno psicótico.

-claro… ven déjame te llevo.- le sonrió de una manera tan hermosa, si no es porque el mismo vio lo agresivo que puede llegar a ser jamás lo creería.

Una vez solos el rubio intentaba reanimar a su novio quien ya casi se le sale el alma por ser ahorcado, por dos chicos que a simple vista se veían tranquilos e inofensivos, jamás volvería a decir comentarios en doble sentido frente a los hermanos del rubio, mira que hasta eran peor que la madre. Una vez revivido completamente gracias a los besos curativos del rubio.

-Harry me da gusto que no te hayas muerto.- un lloroso rubio lo miraba con preocupación.

-no te preocupes mi solecito el héroe nunca muere.- le dio una sonrisa algo torcida.

-pero esta vez tu no fuiste el héroe si no la victima.- el rubio le dejo el ánimo por los suelos y se tapó la cara con un cojín dorado.- lo bueno es que mi madre ha dado el visto bueno al igual que mis hermanos.

-¿eso fue dar el visto bueno?- le pregunto un incrédulo Harry si eso era dar visto bueno ya se imaginaba si no lo hubieran aceptado.

-si… mi familia es rara pero yo los quiero así.- una deslumbrante sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Draco. Entonces Harry vio por qué lo llamaban solecito.

-tu familia está loca sobre todo tu primo.- una mueca extraña salió en el rostro de Harry.

-si y eso que no conociste verdaderamente a mi padre, el jamás fue un hombre malo pero… tomo malas decisiones unas que ya pudo remediar mas tarde.

-¡tu padre también estaba loco de celos como Lars!- exclamo sorprendido.

-mi padre era como los tres juntos, con decirte que me compro un cinturón de la castidad mágico, solo lo podía abrir el y mi madre diciendo unas palabras.- Draco lo miraba divertido, mientras el pelinegro sudaba la gota gorda… ya no usaba esa cosa ¿verdad.?

-y ya no la usas o ¿si?- por favor que diga que no.

- no ya no lo uso pero encontraron algo mejor que eso y que no te puedo decir, por el momento no podremos enlazarnos.- el rubio se abrazó a su dominante, ambos recostados en el sillón pensando en un futuro no muy lejano en donde no tendrían problemas y estarían casados, con hijos una excelente vida.

-¿cuándo sale tu padre de azkaban?-le pregunto algo curioso.

-dentro de un año ¿Por qué?-le contesto algo extrañado el rubio.

-entonces que te parece si nos casamos después de que salga tu padre de azkaban.- le sugirió con una sonrisa el pelinegro.

-me parece genial mi león.- lo beso en la boca y se quedaron un rato mas en ese sillón.

********** . *********** . ************ . **********

Mientras tanto un moreno y un pelirrojo estaban sentados en el suelo con los pies metidos dentro de la piscina. Para el Blaise Zabini el estar ahora ahí con Ronald weasley era algo más parecido a un sueño que a la realidad, siempre le había atraído pero así como Draco el nunca tuvo esperanzas de que se fijara en el mucho menos cuando se enteró que su zanahoria andante era un veela, dejo sus amores de lado y maduro Draco lo necesitaba no tenía tiempo para sufrir por un amor no correspondido. Pero ahora estar ahí con el veela lo hacía sentirse especial y querido por el hombre que tanto le gustaba.

-sabes Blaise me encantas… se que no nos conocemos muy bien pero yo quería preguntarte si ¿quieres salir conmigo?-le pregunto demasiado rojo por la vergüenza. El moreno en pleno shock se quedó ahí sin decir nada un poco decepcionado el pelirrojo se levantó.

-espera Ron…- pero el chico ya no le hacía caso y seguía su rumbo sin importarle, corrió para alcanzarlo y lo tomo del brazo pero las palabras no salían de su boca, así que lo tomo del rostro y lo beso.

Ron lo tomo por la cintura y el moreno por el cuello el beso era tan dulce, sensaciones placenteras recorrían el cuerpo de ambos, la magia veela de Ron lo hiso brillar hechizando a Blaise quien se abrazó a él con mucho cariño.

-si quiero salir contigo mi zanahoria.- le dijo algo sonrojado. Separándose un poco.

-gracias me haces muy feliz conejito.- lo abrazo por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-oye no me digas así.- con un notorio sonrojo.

-tu me dices zanahoria y yo no te digo nada.-le saco la lengua y le giño un ojo.

-si pero a mi me molesta.-haciendo una cara de enfado.

-entonces te molesta ser un conejito hermoso que desea comerse a esta zanahoria.-ante tal comentario Blaise no hiso más que sonrojarse, acaso hoy era el día de molestarlo con comentarios en doble sentido que involucre a las zanahorias. Bueno por lo menos a el le fue mejor que a Potter.

CONTINUARA***********

Bien espero y le haya gustado el capitulo porque a mi me ha encantado el final es tan tierno, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.


	7. Chapter 7 navidad Malfoy

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Bien primero que nada lamento no haber podido actualizar y el capítulo que traigo ahora es mas corto que nada pero creo que es esencial para el siguiente capítulo sol capítulos mas y terminamos la historia que alegría. Uno de tantos que me faltan por terminar.

Capitulo #7 una proposición en navidad

Los chicos se quedaron a dormir ese día en la mansión Malfoy, obviamente en cuartos separados para tortura de ambos y regocijo de los hermanos del rubio. Por un memento Harry se vio tentado por escabullirse hacia la habitación de Draco, pero al ver lo custodiada que estaba desistió en la idea y se regresó a su habitación, cabe decir que ninguno de los dos pudieron dormir en toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente se podía ver a la feliz pareja con unas ojeras terribles y aun así se miraban contentos, al fin podían estar con el otro. Desde que Draco vivía en la mansión Potter dormían juntos todos los días, por eso estar separados toda una noche fue una tortura para ellos.

Por otro lado Ron se encontraba aliviado de que los hermanos sobreprotectores de Blaise no se dieran cuenta de que estaba cortejando a su hermoso conejito, no lo malentiendan si quería dar a conocer sus sentimientos pero aún no estaba seguro si ese morenito hermoso lo aceptaría. También la relación de Draco y Harry servía de distracción para que nadie notara su interés. Ahora se encontraban sentados en el comedor de la mansión representando una extraña escena donde se veía a una recién levantada Narcissa mirar con adoración a todos los chicos ahí presentes, a su lado izquierdo se veía a un ojeroso Lars bostezar y cocara de estío viendo a la pareja de veelas mimarse en la mesa, por otro lado Parkinson sonreía satisfecha había cumplido su venganza, Theo y Nev se dedicaban a desayunar en silencio cabe mencionar Neville poseía un lindo chupetón en el cuello y sentado junto a el se encontraba su hermoso morenito.

La vida les sonreía por el momento, los días y los meses pasaron rápido y estando a los primeros días de diciembre el rubio se encontraba de lo mas animado pensando en las decoraciones que pondrían casa para navidad, su primer navidad, nunca la había celebrado, Harry también muy emocionado mirando al rubio seria su primera navidad de verdad con los Dursley jamás la celebro y cuando entro a Hogwarts con la amenaza constante de Voldemort nunca la disfruto bien, en fin no tenia ni un buen recuerdo en navidad, pero ahora tenía a su Dragón y su familia que se hacía cada vez más grande.

Y por eso a unos cuantos días de navidad se encontraban Ronald Weasly y Harry Potter buscando con ansias el regalo perfecto para el sumiso de Harry, recorriendo las tiendas del mundo mágico el pelinegro no encontraba nada lo suficientemente perfecto para su hermoso Dragón. Ya casi dándose por vencido, llego la iluminación a su cabeza al ver un gran y elegante local de joyería ya sabía que le iba a regalar a su hermoso Dragón. Ron a su lado suspiro cansado lo bueno es que él ya se había enlazado y no tenía porque preocuparse tanto a tener a su pareja todo el tiempo con el.

Un anillo de compromiso eso es lo que el buscaba, un perfecto anillo de oro blanco con un diamante verde alrededor un dragón hechos de diamantes negros y la una inscripción con perfecta caligrafía "Perfect Love" solo esperaba que a su dragón le gustara pues últimamente andaba muy posesivo con su persona, lo malo es que aún no podían en lazarse o casarse hasta que Lucius saliera de azkaban una gran tortura si le preguntan a Harry.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y el día de navidad llego la cual celebraron los veelas con los Malfoy y año nuevo lo celebrarían con los Weasly en la madriguera. Los regalos poco a poco se fueron abriendo entre abrazos cariñosos y otros no tanto cabe destacar que Ron también paso la navidad con ellos.

Lars Malfoy nunca se ha considerado alguien celoso ni mucho menos psicópata pero cuando se trataba de la felicidad de sus hermanitos y su novia todo cambiaba, con Longbottom no hizo mucho escandalo pues el chico en si era demasiado inocente y tierno, pero cuando su adorado solecito le presento al salvador del mundo mágico como su pareja destinada y para el colmo también era un veela y sobre todo dominante sus celos de hermano mayor salieron a flote convirtiéndose en todo un Malfoy, ahora entendía a su tío Lucius con eso de siempre andar cuidando a Draco y poniéndole como guardias a Vincent y Gregory. Si bien su pequeño solecito ya estaba haciendo su vida pero no podía dejar de vigilar que fuera feliz con el hombre que eligió. Se concentró tanto en que no le arrebataran a su solecito que no se dio cuenta que le estaban robando a su conejito en sus propias narices y él ni en cuenta hasta que Theo le menciono que Blaise estaba actuando muy extraño junto con la zanahoria andante así que decidió investigarlos también y lo que descubrió no lo gusto para nada su conejito negro también se lo habían robado y lo peor de todo ese maldito pelirrojo desabrido no hacia publica su la relación que mantenía con su dulce morenito y se dio cuenta de que ya todos habían salido del mercado menos su otra prima proveniente de la familia de su madre Noryko Forks quien actualmente vivía con ellos solo que se había ido de vacaciones ella sola, en su mente algo hizo clic debía traerla inmediatamente y evitar que a ella también se la robaran como a sus demás hermanos.

Y entonces pudo respirar tranquilo ya tenía a toda su familia consigo bueno faltaba Lucius pero eso a él no le importaba mucho solo esperaba que la navidad no sea tan estresante como los meses anteriores. Que equivocado estaba Lars.

_Noche buena momento de paz _

*****Lars Malfoy*****

La cena de noche buena salió relativamente bien sin contar el hecho de que mi solecito estuviera derramando miel por todas partes junto a Potter, mucho menos que mi conejito negro se diera sus arrumacos con la zanahoria a escondidas de todos nosotros, Theo y Nev se la pasaron platicando con tía Cissa, Noryko quien para este entonces regreso a fuerzas de sus vacaciones se encontraba con Pansy hablando de boda y el hecho de aun no nos casemos. Todo desde mi punto de vista esta en relativa calma, desde la cena hasta los invitados nada que pudiera hacerme enojar menos las risitas de Theo y Nev quienes hablan de sus planes a futuro y todas esas cosas con mi tía.

-dime Draco ¿Cuántos hijos piensas tener con Harry?- pregunta con picardía mi adorada prima y a mi casi se me sale el alma ante semejante pregunta.

-mm pues yo quiero tener una gran familia así que no sabría decirte cuantos hijos quiero tener.- dios las palabras de Draco me han dejado frio y la sonrisa de Potter lo hacen mucho peor creo que no lo resistiré.

-te encuentras bien cariño… te ves pálido.- ho mi adorada Pansy siempre tan atenta conmigo, lástima que la dejare viuda antes de tiempo y todo por culpa de Potter.

-si preciosa me encuentro bien.- se que le he mentido pero si le digo que estoy hirviendo en celos seguro y ella misma me mata.

Sin más percances la cena termino y nos fuimos a la sala para celebrar la navidad todos juntos, me pase un poquito de copas lose pero hoy es una noche para celebrar, lo extraño es que Blaise no tomo nada de alcohol en toda la noche algo inusual en él, debo descubrir por qué también vi como Theo y Nev se iban a celebrar ellos solos a su habitación, de solo verlos me dio escalofríos, Noryko sonreía de manera maliciosa ella definitivamente sabía algo que yo no. Y por último Potter el ser más odiado por mi aparte de la zanahoria, pero el punto es que se veía demasiado nervioso y miraba a Draco con una sonrisa de tonto enamorado, que era lo que estaba planeando ese imbécil solo esperaba que no quisiera pasarse de listo con su rubio hermano.

-ya deja de comerte los sesos Lars que nada de lo que hagas impedirá lo que está a punto de suceder.- sus palabras me han dejado en shock.

-bien Draco yo se que no es momento pero hoy en un día especial quiero proponerte algo especial.- el nerviosismo en la cara de ese imbécil que no sea lo que estoy pensando…

-Harry…- mi solecito esta tan sonrojado dios no puedo soportarlo.

-Draco ¿te casarías conmigo?- los ojos de mi dragón se humedecen y yo no me puedo ni mover esto es obra de Noryko me ha lanzado un hechizo para no poderme mover y yo ni cuenta me di.

-¡si! ¡si quiero casarme contigo!- mi Dragón no podría estar más feliz incluso ha soltado lágrimas de felicidad.

-te dije que no podrías evitarlo.- al fin me puedo mover pero en algo Noryko tiene razón no pude evitarlo, mi mirada recae en el rubio y su pareja definitivamente no puedo negarlo ellos se aman y tengo que aceptarlo. Solo espero y sean felices.

-mi solecito solo me queda decirte que seas muy feliz y que si este imbécil no te hace feliz dímelo que yo me encargare del.- Draco sonríe como solo el sabe hacerlo y me abraza.

-gracias Lars no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que tu aceptas mi relación con Harry.- si bueno no es como si fuera a dejar mis celos de hermano mayor pero tratare de controlarme.

Sin más me siento en uno de los sillones y miro hacia donde están Blaise y la Zanahoria quien le acaricia el vientre y mi conejito negro se sonroja mientras recibe un beso en la mejilla, si esas acciones son lo que creo que son eso significa que Blaise se enlazo con Weasly y ahora esta embarazado no puedo creerlo demasiadas emociones por un día.

-te dije que no podrías evitar que tus hermanitos se fueran de tus cálidos brazos.- la rubia muy cínica ella lo sabía todo y no me lo dijo que maldita. Mi enojo están grande que estoy a punto de… Noryko me toma del brazo y me aprieta lo cual hará que me desmalle quiero aprender ese truco pero nunca me lo ha querido enseñar y todo se volvió negro.

NOTAS FINALES:

Bien espero y les haya gustado pues a mi el final me gusto pobre Lars todos los disgustos que le han hecho pasar y sobre Noryko solo déjenme decirles que será muy importante en su actuar con nuestras parejas favoritas XD pero bueno ahora se viene la bronca año nuevo con los Weasly

Adelantos del próximo capítulo:

"Las noticias vuelan rápido pensaba un rubio platinado viendo la portada del profeta"

"no puedo creer estés embarazado le gritaba la chica enojada"

"el me ama deberías aceptarlo ya"

"el pelinegro lo miraba con ternura y amor se iban a casar por Merlín y ni si quiera los berrinches de Ginny o los celos infundados de Hermione los detendrían, menos ahora que tenia la aceptación de su familia sin dudas ese fue el año nuevo mas caótico que ha tenido jamás."


	8. Chapter 8 año nuevo con los Weasly

**Notas de la autora:**

Bien aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste solo a dos capítulos de terminar el fic también los invito a leer mi nuevo fic "alguien que me ame por favor" de Kyo Kara Maho es un MahoxWolfram espero y también lo lean ;) bueno sin mas a leer el capitulo.

**N° palabras sin contar notas: 1788 **

**Perfect Love**

Capítulo 8: año nuevo con los Weasly

Cada año celebraba navidad y año nuevo en la mansión Malfoy pues su madre siempre se la pasaba viajando dejándolo solo en la enorme mansión de los Zabini un lugar muy tétrico cuando aun era un niño, un lugar aburrido ahora que es un adolecente, siempre solo y ningún cariño por parte de lo que se supone que es su familia por eso cuando ese pequeño solecito llamado Draco Malfoy lo invito a ser su amigo a la tierna edad de cinco años donde estar en su mansión era tan aterrador acepto inmediatamente y se volvieron amigos inseparables.

Aun recordaba esos días cuando fue presentado a los Malfoy, pasados algunos meses donde solo el y Draco vivían sus aventuras juntos, llegaron el incordio rojo y la bruja plástica* y empezaron a robarle la atención de su rubio eso era algo que no iba a permitir, pero con lo que no contaba es que el niño cabello de fuego también sea tan celoso con el rubio, el col fue cuando empezó a llamar solecito a Draco y a el conejito como lo odiaba y pasado un año de peleas y aventuras en la mansión Malfoy con sus nuevos amigos llegaron Theo y Noryko.

Theo desde pequeño disfrutaba de los libros y con solo ver las imágenes les contaba cuentos e historias increíbles una gran maravilla a los ojos de niños pequeños, ahora se reía de lo ingenuos que habían sido y Lars lo apodo ratoncillo de biblioteca en ese momento no lo entendimos muy bien, la rubia Noryko desde pequeña fue algo siniestra y manipuladora todo lo que quería lo obtenía y sus planes por mas macabros y retorcidos que fueran siempre salían a la perfección, gracias a Merlín la rubia cambio mucho de actitud cuando creció, Lars la llamo Dark por la "obscuridad" que había en ella y ellos lo llamaron rojillo por el intenso color en su cabello.

Aquellos recuerdos de su infancia era lo que mas le alegraban, la inocencia que portaban y las travesuras que hacían le sacaban canas verdes a Lucius todo era tan sencillo. Ahora su vida estaba en completo desorden después de la guerra, su vida era demasiado problemática hasta que apareció él y cambio su vida de la noche a la mañana haciéndolo tan feliz como en aquellos tiempos de su niñez , todo era tan perfecto hasta que Lars se dio cuenta de la relación que llevaba de la peor forma posible… se enteró que estaba embarazado y siendo tan celoso con los miembros de su familia se agarró a golpes con mi hermoso Ron quien no se quedó atrás y también correspondió ambos quedaron muy golpeados, pero nadie intervino eso era algo que tenían que arreglar solos.

Cuando se cansaron de pelear mi Ron aclaro que no me había pedido matrimonio porque no quería arruinar el dia en que Harry le pidiera matrimonio a Draco y para cuando Lars se dio cuenta quedo demasiado avergonzado y se disculpó frente a un enojado rubio. No me podría haber quejado nuestra navidad pasada fue peor.

-¿Qué tanto piensas? Conejito.- la rubia lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules, se veía tan inocente nada que ver con lo tétrica que se veía antes.

-en todo y en nada Dark.- ella se ve un poco sorprendida y después sonríe.

-animo, nada te va pasar con la familia de tu novio porque yo estaré ahí contigo y Draco.- aun así no se quedó tan tranquilo.

-lose pero ahí estará su ex novia.- tenia razones para estar tan inseguro.

-pero el te eligió a ti y eso es lo que importa.- lo tranquilizo un poco.

-tienes razón vamos ya mero es hora de irnos.- la tomo de la mano y bajaron al primer piso de la mansión Potter.

******* 3

Para Draco desde que Harry le pidió matrimonio en navidad se sentía flotar en especial porque su dominante lo estaba consintiendo en todos sus caprichos, sabia el porque era eso su león se moría por enlazarse con él. No era tonto él también lo deseaba pero no podía aun no y por eso solo se daban desfogues entre ellos.

Era un día esplendido además de ser el último día del año, la pareja de veelas se encontraba en la sala recostados en el sillón besándose apasionadamente, el rubio sobre el pelinegro, labios entre lazados, las manos del pelinegro en el trasero del rubio quien gemía en la boca del otro quien complacido recorría con sus manos todo el cuerpo de su sumiso. Se separaron para tomar aire y el dominante susurro al oído del menor "me muero porque seas mío" y le mordió el cuello con fuerza dejándole una horrible herida de la cual emanaba un poco de sangre.

Tan concentrados estaban que no se dieron cuenta de que uno de los elfos de la mansión entro con "El profeta" y un vociferador en mano. Le dieron la indicación de que dejara todo en la mesita y se fuera de ahí a un atormentado elfo que se tapaba sus orejitas y cerraba con fuerza sus ojos al haber visto a sus amos en una situación demasiado comprometedora.

Cuando el elfo se fue Draco ya no llevaba puesta su camisa y Harry le besaba el cuello, mientras bajaba poco a poco por el pecho hasta y beso su pezón derecho "haa Harry" gimió el rubio al sentir como le succionaba su tetilla rozada. Así fue como los encontraron la rubia y el moreno cuando bajaron para hablar con ellos.

La rubia aclaro su garganta y los chicos se sentaron en los sillones disponibles, mientras los veela se separaban un poco pero no totalmente, pues el rubio tenia una mano encima de la erección de su dominante y el pelinegro pellizcaba levemente una de sus tetillas, ante el sonrojo de Blaise y la sonrisa pervertida de la chica.

-¿Qué es esto Potter?- señalo a lo que antes les había llevado un trastornado elfo.

-llámame solo Harry y la verdad no hemos tenido tiempo de revisar el contenido.- el pelinegro un tanto sonrojado seguía jalando ahora ambos pezones del rubio quien soltaba leves jadeos.

-si bueno ahora dejen de estarse tocando y miren su correspondencia

El rubio se puso su camisa y tomo el profeta mientras Harry miraba con temor el vociferador que aún seguía sin ser tocado, la sonrisa de Draco desapareció y frunció el ceño y dijo "como se enteraron mientras veía la portada del Profeta donde aparecían la pareja de veelas mirando una de las tiendas del callejón Diagon, en la imagen el pelinegro tomaba de la cintura al rubio mientras besaba la mano donde traía puesto el anillo de compromiso y el título de la portada decía "el salvador del mundo mágico apunto de contraer matrimonio con un mortifago" el titulo era horrible a los ojos de Harry pero por el momento no haría nada. Tomo la mano del rubio y abrió el vociferador. "Las noticias vuelan rápido pensaba un rubio platinado viendo la portada del profeta"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS COMO SE TE OCURRE COMPROMETERTE CON ESE, SE SUPONE QUE SOLO SERIA UN NOVIASGO PARA TI ANTES DE CASARTE CONMIGO, NO PUESDES HACERME ESTO CUANDO YA TENGO INICIADOS LOS PREPARATIVOS PARA NUESTRA BODA, ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO Y MAS AHORA QUE YA HABIA ENVIADO LAS INVITACIONES.

ME DIJISTE QUE MALFOY ERA SOLO UN PASATIEMPO Y QUE DENTRO DE POCO LO IBAS A DEJAR Y TU Y YO SERIAMOS PAREJA NUEVAMENTE"

El vociferador se destruyó dejando a dos chicos sorprendidos, un dominante enojado y a un sumiso con ganas de venganza que estaba dispuesto a llevar acabo.

********* XD

La velada en territorio Weasly era muy animada llena de risa y felicitaciones los gemelos hacían sus bromas a todos los invitados con un integrante más la chica rubia prima de Draco también se les unió haciendo un gran caos entre los invitados a la hora de la cena los ojos azules de la chica miraban con cierta arrogancia a un castaña y una pelirroja ahí presentes que miraban con rabia mal con tenida a la actual pareja de sus ex novios.

Al final de la cena Ronald Weasly les comunico a todos que Blaise era su pareja y se iban a casar en un mes, no dijo la razón aunque todos preguntaron el porqué de tanto apuro, hasta que Blaise se tocó el vientre y la señora Weasly grito emocionada, Hermione frunció el ceño y apretó los puños no podía contener su furia primero Harry y ahora Ron que acaso todos los Slytherin se querían robar a un Gryffindor tanta era su furia que no se pudo contener.

-no puedo creer estés embarazado.- le gritaba la chica enojada.

-pues créelo querida, porque quieras o no, yo soy la pareja fija de Ronald.- le dijo un muy enojado Blaise.

Después de ese pequeño incidente todos retomaron las felicitaciones a la pareja y también a Draco y Harry quienes se mantuvieron al margen. Mientras todos brindaban y celebraban el rubio tomo a la pelirroja de la mano y la llevo consigo hacia fuera.

-que quieres maldito hurón.- le dijo con una mueca de asco la chica.

-yo muchas cosas y entre ellas que me dejes a mí y a Harry en paz.- la sonrisa del rubio se ensancho a un más.

-¡eso jamás Harry es mío!- grito rabiosa la pelirroja.

-el me ama deberías aceptarlo ya.- la sonrisa se volvió siniestra.

-y ¿si no lo hago que?- la mirada desafiante lo hizo enfurecer.

-sufrirás las consecuencias.- el rubio la tomo del cuello y lo apretó tan fuerte que casi la deja sin respiración, unas horribles marcas rojas quedaron alrededor del cuello.

El rubio se fue con su dominante y empezaron a besarse frente a todos cuando entro una furiosa Ginny alegando que el rubio la había agredido y la prueba eran las marca que tenía en el cuello unas que nadie veía solo ella, dejándola como una mentirosa frente a toda su familia.

Harry sabía que algo había hacho el rubio a Ginny pero no diría nada se lo merecía por el vociferador que había mandado antes haciéndolo enojar y sufrir a su pequeño sumiso, el estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que su Drago quisiera con tal de vengarse de la arpía esa.

El pelinegro miraba al rubio con ternura y amor se iban a casar por Merlín y ni si quiera los berrinches de Ginny o los celos infundados de Hermione los detendrían, menos ahora que tenía la aceptación de su familia sin dudas ese fue el año nuevo más caótico que ha tenido jamás."

CONTINUARA*****

*bien así llamo Blaise a Lars y Pansy

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, espero sus comentarios y también quiero disculparme si se encuentran por ahí alguna falta de ortografía pues no tuve tanto tiempo para revisarlo municiosamente bueno bye hasta el próximo capitulo :3


	9. Chapter 9 bodas, besos, venganza parte1

**Notas Autora:**

Bien les he traído un nuevo capitulo el cual dividí en dos partes espero y les guste porque a mi en lo personal este es va a ser un gran final ;)

**N° palabras: 1942**

**Perfect Love**

**Capitulo 9 bodas, planes, venganza parte1**

Para Lucius Malfoy la vida en azkaban fue infierno en vida, demasiadas veces a punto de perder la cordura ahora entendía como fue que su cuñada Bella se volvió tan loca, pero las fuerzas para seguir cuerdo siempre salían a flote cuando recordaba que en casa lo esperaban unos angelitos traviesos y su amorosa esposa, puede que solo Draco sea su hijo pero los otros chicos se fueron ganando un lugar en su corazón, ahora eran parte de la familia y sin importar que el los protegería a todos una vez que estuviera libre de ese horrible lugar.

Hoy era el día en que sería libre de nuevo después de un año de estar encerrado en el mismísimo infierno aun no entendía como fue que Sirius Blak salió de ahí sin volverse loco después de 10 años , un gran logro a mi parecer. Muero de ganas de ver a mi familia y pasar el resto de mis días con ellos.

Pensaba el hombre rubio dentro de la sucia celda la cual tenía un ventanita con vista al mar, lo malo en esos momentos llovía a cantaros, con horribles truenos y relámpagos, signo de que ese no iba a ser un buen día como Lucius pensaba.

- :3 3 Blaise Zabini.

Nervios eso era lo que sentía, se iba a casar en una semana y todo tenía que salir de acuerdo a sus caprichos pues ese iba a ser el día mas importante de su vida, gran parte de sus nervios también eran por el hecho de que a Lucius lo iban a liberar ese mismo día y sabía que con las nuevas noticias no estaría muy contento, menos al enterarse que prácticamente todos sus angelitos (como el los llamaba) estaban fuera del mercado, pegaría tremendo grito aun mas al saber quiénes eran los que le robaron a sus hijos.

Y mas corajes haría cuando se enterara de su embarazo aunque casi no se notaba apenas tenia dos meses, aunque era muy feliz sabia que un mal rato le haría pasar Lucius cuando se enterara pobre de su pareja y los demás Gryffindor tendrían que soportar gritos, maldiciones y uno que otro golpe. Pero valdría la pena pues eso significaba que eran amados y que valía la pena estar con ellos.

3 - :3

Era un día muy hermoso y soleado magnifico para cualquiera que no estuviera en azkaban pues ahí llovía a cantaros, pero eso eso no importa el día se centra en la mansión Malfoy y los preparativos para la llegada del patriarca de la familia quien en un año había crecido con nuevos miembros y uno nuevo en camino, una familia peculiar si le preguntaban a Narcisa quien miraba la escena divertida donde los protagonistas de dichos disparates se deshacían de nervios ante la llegada del hombre mas amoroso y celoso con su familia. Las únicas tranquilas eran Narcisa, Noryko y Pansy quienes no tenían de que preocuparse como los otros chicos.

Draco Malfoy conocido por mantener la calma ante cualquier situación, por Merlín era un Malfoy entrenado por su padre para que sus sentimientos se mantengan a raya, a quien engañaba no podía mantener la calma de tan solo pensar que tenía que presentar a Harry como su prometido ante su padre, aunque era un mestizo un muy poderoso por cierto había heredado mas de su padre que de su madre y Draco agradecía por eso, no quería ni imaginarse si su novio hubiera heredado la actitud de sus parientes muggle quienes eran horrorosos y le caían mal, lo bueno es que Harry era perfecto y si su padre no lo aceptaba pues mal porque el no pensaba dejar a Potter solo por los celos enfermizos que tenían su padre y Lars.

Los nervios en Theodore Nott no eran tantos, lo que en verdad le preocupaba era el hecho de una confrontación entre los Gryffindor y el patriarca Malfoy, ahora se preguntaba que era lo que tenían los leones que atraían a las serpientes como abejas a la miel, porque si se ponía a pensar ellos se habían emparejado con personas que en definitiva amaban a la luz y eso en si disgustaba a Lucius lo único bueno es que su novio no era un mestizo como el de Draco y menos un troglodita como el de Blaise.

Lars Malfoy estaba que se lo llevaba la chingada sabía que el regaño se lo llevaría él por dejar que los pervertidos Gryffindor se robaran lo mas preciado para la familia Malfoy puede que por Theo no hiciera tanto escándalo pero cuando se enterara de que Draco se ha comprometido lo intentaría matar… mierda cuando se enterara del embarazo de Blaise y su próxima boda ahora si seria hombre muerto porque no los vigilo como debía… ha cierto ahora que recuerda siempre que salían a flote sus venas posesivas aparecía Pansy y le daba una noche inolvidable que desaparecía todo mal humor que tuviera antes. Aun así no podría escapar de su tío y con éxito terminaría ese mismo día muerto, lastima que no se hubiera casado antes con su chica como para decir que si lo mataban su querida Pansy quedaría viuda.

Y con esos pensamientos tan optimistas por parte de los chicos de la mansión Malfoy esperaban la llegada de los aurores con su entrega especial llamada Lucius Malfoy. Mientras que sus respectivas parejas se mantenían esperando en la mansión Potter y cuando los chicos estuvieran listos ellos entrarían para hablar con el mayor esperaban que todo saliera bien. Y el momento que todos estaban esperando llego acompañado de varios aurores.

- varias horas después 3

Se podía ver a un Draco lloroso abrazando aun desmallado Lucius, a Lars diciendo incoherencias con cara de trauma total, a Theo con un tic en el ojo, un morenito llorando a lagrima viva siendo abrazado por Ron la verdad a Blaise nadie le había hecho nada pero las hormonas lo tenían sensible, se podía ver en uno de los sillones a un Harry mas blanco que el papel con una mejilla hinchada. Narcisa, Pansy y Noryko ellas mantenían una sonrisa mientras que la ultima grababa la escena para mostrársela a los gemelos Weasly.

Quien hubiera pensado que Lucius haría demasiado escandalo al enterarse que sus niños pronto se convertirían en hombres y se alejarían de la casa de Papá para ser maltratados, golpeados, menospreciados y violados, regresarían a sus brazos con un aborto mal hecho o de plano muertos y eso jamás podría soportarlo, no podía confiar en esos malditos Gryffindor y menos en el hijo de **** que se hacia llamar el héroe del mundo mágico ese maldito se llevo su tesoro mas preciado y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

-el día de la boda por la mañana. 3

-no crees que deberías calmarte un poco.- le sugería la chica rubia al morenito frente a ella.

-¿tu crees que me veo gordo con este traje?- le pregunto mientras se veía en un espejo, el traje era blanco con botones dorados y unas botas de piel de dragón blancas.

-te ves perfecto no tienes porque dudar.- le abrazo con mucho cariño.

-pero y si no le gusto rubia.- los ojos acuosos del chico ablandaron el frio corazón de la chica.

-el te ama y por eso se va a casar contigo, además recuerda que Ronald es un veela tu eres su pareja de por vida, así que no dudes conejito.- lo tomo de la mano y en ese momento entro Draco quien era uno de los padrinos el cual vestía una camisa de botones de manga larga de color gris con un chaleco negro, un short a medio muslo negro con unas medias negras unas botas negras con cintillas grises, se veía muy lindo a los ojos de los demás.

-porque yo no me puedo vestir así.- apunto hacia Draco con un tierno puchero.

-ya te lo dije muchas veces Blaise no eres un veela sumiso por lo tanto seria una falta de respeto hacia tu futuro esposo si lo hicieras.- le contesto el rubio algo fastidiado.

-como ti digas.-frunciendo el ceño.

-vamos conejito ya es hora de que comience la boda. Solo recuerda que hoy es tu día.

Asi los tres salieron de la habitación y fueron a los jardines de la mansión Malfoy en Londres donde se celebraría la boda. Fue un momento mágico el ver como dos personas se enlazaban por medio de la magia, los invitados quedaron maravillados y cuando Granger estuvo apunto de interrumpir la boda fue silenciada por Noryko Forks y Fred Weasly quienes le metieron una manzana en la boca y se fueron a esconderla en alguna parte.

La recepción comenzó y poco a poco la pista de baile se fue llenando de diferentes parejas, Harry saco a bailar a Draco quien emocionado le dijo que si, no querían ser el centro de atención pues ellos no eran los que se casaban ese día era para Ron y Blaise lastima que muchas personas no pensaran así pues si el morenito ya estaba casado el rubio puede que estuviera comprometido pero aun no estaba casado por lo cual todo puede suceder y por eso muchos pervertidos se le quedaban viendo al rubio por donde sea que pasara volviendo loco de celos a su dominante.

La pareja tan concentrada en si misma no se dio cuenta que un hombre se acercaba a ellos con clara intensión de molestar pero fue interceptado por Theo quien se dio cuenta y se lo llevo.

-dime porque tienes que ir vestido de esta manera tan provocadora.- le susurro en el oído el moreno.

-porque es lo correcto, como veela sumiso que soy.- le dijo el rubio con una tierna sonrisa.

-pues me molestan esas tradiciones, hacen que todo mundo te desee y tu eres solo mío.

-si solo soy tuyo.- le dijo mientras se estremecía al sentir la lengua de su novio en el cuello.

Tan perdidos en su mundo que no se dieron cuenta que eran observados por una pelirroja quien planeaba algo para separarlos, cuando vio que el rubio era separado por su padre* quien le pedía bailar con él, se acercó a Harry quien bebía una copa de vino, le quito la copa y lo beso frente a todos. Al separarse ella con una sonrisa y el pelinegro con una mirada rabiosa le dio una cachetada inmediatamente la rubia familiar del maldito de Draco Malfoy la tomo de la mano y le encerró en una habitación de la mansión.

La pelirroja estaba rabiosa como se atrevía esa maldita a encerrarla, lo bueno es que con eso la relación de su amado Harry estaría a punto de romperse y como sabia que el Gryffindor jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño estaba segura de salirse con la suya lo que no sabia es que nunca debía de meterse con una pareja de veelas.

Frente a ella el gran ventanal se abrió dejando entrar al rubio y el pelinegro tomados de la mano con una mirada escalofriante y entonces supo que estaba perdida y que Harry no haría nada por defenderla, la luz en la habitación se encendió y por la puerta entro nuevamente la rubia arrastrando a una castaña a quien dejo en una silla y después uso un hechizo para amarrarla.

-bien que comience el juego.- susurro Draco mientras la chica abandonaba la habitación.

-claro que si mi amor puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella.- le dijo mientras apuntaba hacia Ginny quien tembló de miedo al escucharlo y entonces estuvo segura ese ya no era el Harry que ella conocía.

CONTINUARA***********

Y como la ven eso de que Draco se vengara por tocar lo que le pertenece que les parecería mas torturarla un poco o mucho ustedes opinen ;)


	10. Chapter 10 parte 2

**Notas del autor:**

Bien he de decir que por ha llegado el final de esta hermosa y romántica historia, espero y les haya gustado tanto como a mi.

**Advertencias:**

Escenas Yuuri de alto contenido sexual.

Slash

Algunos fetiches

Y un poco de malas palabras.

.

**Perfec Love.**

**Capitulo 10: parte 2**

Frente a ella el gran ventanal se abrió dejando entrar al rubio y el pelinegro tomados de la mano con una mirada escalofriante y entonces supo que estaba perdida y que Harry no haría nada por defenderla, la luz en la habitación se encendió y por la puerta entro nuevamente la rubia arrastrando a una castaña a quien dejo en una silla y después uso un hechizo para amarrarla.

-bien que comience el juego.- susurro Draco mientras la chica abandonaba la habitación.

-claro que si mi amor puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella.- le dijo mientras apuntaba hacia Ginny quien tembló de miedo al escucharlo y entonces estuvo segura ese ya no era el Harry que ella conocía.

Por su parte Hermione no sabía porque estaba ella ahí si bien ella iba abrir su boca en la frase de "que hable ahora o que calle para siempre" al final no pudo hacerlo le taparon la boca todo el tiempo, después la chica resignada se sentó en una mesa para ver a los recién casados bailar toda la noche cuando apareció la rubia y se la llevo a rastras a esa habitación donde estaban Ginny, su mejor amigo Harry y su prometido. Una vez amarrada las palabras de Harry la dejaron helada que harían con ellas.

-bien comadreja menor, te he estado advirtiendo que no jugarás con fuego o te ibas a quemar.- la voz del rubio sonaba tan dulce mientras hablaba.- y dime ahora que fue lo que sucedió.- la chica se quedó callada solo lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas intentaba no derramar.

Ginebra Weasly se sentía acorralada y completamente jodida, sabía que el rubio estaba furioso y Harry no haría nada por ayudarla. Su cuerpo se encontraba paralizado, no podía ni cerrar los parpados, lo único que podía mover eran los ojos, fue tomada de la mano por el rubio quien le acaricio las mejillas, su cuello, toco sus pechos y llego hasta su vientre, se detuvo la miro a los ojos y sonrió cínicamente.

-eres un chica muy linda… lastima que no tengas el suficiente cerebro para pensar.- le dijo al oído mientras le recogía su rojo cabello en una coleta alta.- sabes que es lo mejor que yo sere el ultimo en disfrutar tu cuerpo.

La chica se estremeció, el miedo invadía su cuerpo el rubio la violaría enfrente de Harry y ella no podía hacer nada, miro donde se encontraba Harry a lado de Hermione quien miraba todo asustada, a ella no le estaban haciendo nada… sintió como era conducida a una mesa la cual estaba muy fría y fue sentada en ella, se fijó en el rubio tenia las pupilas completamente dilatadas y sus uñas habían crecido mucho. Sintió como le bajaba la parte superior de su vestido amarillo, el pelinegro a lado de Draco sonrió, mientras tomaba al rubio de la cintura.

-bien ahora por ser tan resbalosa tendrás algo que siempre deseaste.- la voz de Harry sonaba burlona.- mira muy bien Hermione que tu serás nuestra espectadora en esta ocasión.

Levantaron a la chica de la mesa y le quitaron el vestido entre ellos, la dejaron en ropa interior, Harry buscaba algo entre los cajones de un ropero mientras Draco jugaba con los pechos de la chica quien aún seguía en ropa interior. Le quito el sostén y sus pechos quedaron al aire… la chica tenia perforado un pezón eso hizo sonreír al rubio quien se quedó pensando en si a su dominante le gustaría que se pusiera uno.

-en que tanto piensas Dragón.- le susurró al oído mientras lo abrazaba por detrás.

-en nosotros amor.- mientras pegaba todo su cuerpo a el de su dominante.- mmm si tan duro.

-que bueno.- mientras se separaba del rubio con algo entre las manos.- tranquilo Dragón esto te va a gustar.- se separó del rubio un poco mas y azoto el trasero del rubio con un látigo, cabe decir que el golpe no fue tan duro.

-mm si león.- el rubio le acerco más su trasero para recibir otro azote.

-no Dragón hoy el castigo no es para ti.- le dijo mientras le daba un latigazo con demasiada fuerza a la pelirroja la cual dio un grito desgarrador que enchino la piel de la castaña que miraba todo desde su silla.

-mm lastima.- el rubio le quito las bragas a la chica y sonrió, saco un frasco con una sustancia color celeste y se la dio de beber. Inmediatamente se le sonrojaron la mejillas y cayó al piso con las piernas abiertas.- jajaja mira si ahora si pareces perra en celo.

Harry la empezó a llenar de latigazos por todas partes, brazos, piernas, manos, hombros y la pelirroja lo único que podía hacer era llorar de frustración una parte ella estaba furiosa pues el mismísimo Harry la estaba humillado y la otra parte de ella comenzó a disfrutar de los azotes que le daba el pelinegro y aun mas el sentir las miradas del rubio y la castaña sobre ella la llenaba de excitación ¿acaso era causa de la poción? No lo sabía, miro la entrepierna de su agresor estaba erecta y se le antojo tocarla cuando una mano blanca la detuvo era Malfoy quien la miraba con odio.

-a el no lo puedes tocar… Harry es mío… ¡haa!- gimió al sentir un latigazo en su trasero.- toma con esto apacigua tus ganas de coger.- le dio un consolador doble de color negro y demasiado grande el cual estaba hechizado y se movía como si fuera un gusano.

La chica lo tomo y su excitación creció aún mas, se lo metió a la boca por merlín era la gloria, sus pezones erectos y su vagina completamente mojada por su propios jugos vaginales, escucho un sollozo y busco de dónde provino, miro al rubio quien le daba un frasco con una poción de color morada.- dásela a ella.- la tomo y se acercó a la castaña quien ponía resistencia para no tomar la poción, la pelirroja la jalo del cabello y le abrió la boca, la forzaron a beber la poción.

Sus ojos se nublaron en deseo y la cuerdas que la ataban la soltaron, se levantó con ayuda de la pelirroja y abrazo a la chica denuda frente a ella, ambas gimieron de deseo, recorrió con sus manos cabello, cara, cuello y finalmente llego a los pechos grandes con pezones rozados hermosos a la vista de la castaña los toco suavemente para de un momento a otro apretarlos con fuerza.

-¡haa! Si… tócame mas.- gimió mientras jalaba a la castaña del cabello para besarla con fuerza adentro su lengua en la boca de la otra chica en un beso sucio y grotesco, se separaron a falta de aire mientras la pelirroja le quitaba el vestido que llevaba puesto y le arrancaba el sostén de un tirón, mordió el cuello con fuerza y siguió bajando hasta llegar a los pechos de la castaña.

-tiene unas tetas pequeñas.- rio mientras le chupaba con fuerza uno de los pezones.

-¡haa! Lo que pasa es que tu eres una tetona anormal.- separo a la pelirroja de sus pechos y la tiro contra el suelo abrió sus piernas y bajo hacia las puertas del cielo*

Ligeros vellos rojos cubrían la vagina de la chica quien se dejo hacer sumisa a los deseos de Hermione, lamio toda la extensión de su vagina hasta su ano donde se detuvo un poco y lamio con devoción para meter un dedo en el ano de la chica mientras succionaba el clítoris de la pelirroja, quien gemía con fuerza ante las atenciones dadas a su dos agujeros, Hermione levanto su vista y miro a su chica gemir y pellizcarse los pezones con fuerza.

Metió un dedo en la vagina la cual ya estaba a tope de su excitación pero la castaña también quería ser atendida así que se pusieron en un perfecto 69 y empezaron a lamerse todas, Hermione ya tenía el consolador doble dentro de Ginny, mientras que en su vagina ya tenía cuatro dedos de la pelirroja en su interior.

-ya estoy lista Ginny.- la pelirroja saco sus dedos del interior de la otra chica y los lamio mientras se acomodaba para auto penetrarse con el consolador.

-¡haa! Si… que grande es mmm se mueve muy delicioso.- una vez las dos con el consolador dentro comenzaron a moverse la una contra la otra hasta llegar al orgasmo. Sacaron el consolador de su interior y comenzaron a chuparlo entre ellas para volver a la acción. Esa fue una noche larga para ellas.

Harry miraba al rubio frente a el que completamente excitado se masturbaba frente a el con los pantalones y bóxer abajo, su prometido era completamente excitante, además era demasiado tentador mientras metía miedo en Ginny se había excitado con tan solo ver como el rubio sonreía con malicia y hablaba con una voz inocente quería hacerlo suyo YA. Solo esperaba que Draco haya convencido a su madre para que su suegro quitara el hechizo de castidad del sumiso, pues bien podían pajarse mutuamente pero cuando intentaba meter uno de sus dedos en el culo del rubio salía repelido de ahí y lo peor de todo su erección se esfumaba de la nada.

-tu crees que funcione tu plan Dragón.- le menciono como quien no quiere la cosa.

-por supuesto que si esas dos tendrán sexo durante tres días lo suficiente para que ambas queden embarazadas una de la otra y mejor de todo no podrán decir que fuimos nosotros los que causamos esto ¿no lo crees amor?-lo abrazo por el cuello y lo beso en los labios.

-un plan perfecto amor.- lo tomo de la cintura y lo apego a su cuerpo.

-sabes mi madre logro convencer a mi padre.- le susurró al oído.

-tu madre es genial Dragón.- se estremeció al pensar en lo que haría con su rubio de ahora en adelante.

-hazme tuyo león.- y ambos desaparecieron, para aparecerse en la mansión Potter.

Cuando se aparecieron en la habitación que ambos compartían, se miraron a los ojos entonces lo supieron ya estaban listos para completar el enlace, los ojos de ambos se dilataron sus movimientos coordinados y mirándose a los ojos el ritual de apareamiento empezó.

El dominante con bruscos movimientos intentaba someter al rubio quien engañoso y listo para dar pelea no se dejaba someter por el hombre frente a el, gruñidos, jalones, golpes, caídas de todo hacían con tal no dejarse vencer por el otro. El rubio con una zancadilla tiro a su dominante de espaldas al suelo y se sentó en la zona pélvica, sintiendo con gozo el palpitante miembro que se encajaba gustoso en su trasero.

-mmm tienes un culo grandioso.- le dijo un complacido Harry.

-que esperabas todo en mi es tan… ¡haaa!-en el descuido del rubio invirtió las posiciones y mordió con fuerza el cuello hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Lo tomo de las manos y las puso encima de su cabeza mientras dedicaba a besar los labios del rubio sus manos tocaban todo lo que podía por encima de esa vestimenta tan sexy que llevaba el sumiso toda la tarde se la paso seduciéndolo haciendo que fuera tras el como perrito faldero y eso no le gustaba, pero quien se resistiría a los encantos del rubio por lo menos el no.

El beso hambriento que se daban no bastaba para calmar sus deseos, manos deseosas empezaron a quitar el chaleco del rubio, poco después la camisa, mientras el rubio le quitaba el saco, los besos fueron descendiendo por el cuello del rubio hacia el pecho lampiño del rubio quedo maravillado su piel tan blanca y cuidada y esos pezones rosados y erectos una hermosa visión a los ojos de Harry.

Succiono los pezones rozados y fue bajando se detuvo en el obligo y jugo con el simulando embestidas con la lengua, poco a poco desabrocho el short que el rubio traía puesto y se lo bajo lentamente para desesperación del sumiso, para el rubio fue todo un alivio quitarse ese short y cuando pensaba que por fin empezaría la acción, sus piernas fueron tocadas con adoración por encima de las medias y sus bóxer desaparecieron con un movimiento de varita al igual que la ropa del dominante, lo único en el rubio eran las medias que usaba y que llegaban a medio muslo.

-pervertido.-le dijo burlón el rubio con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos cristalizados.

El pelinegro solo le sonrió y le beso uno de sus muslos, fue subiendo con tiernos besos y tomo entre sus manos el miembro erecto del rubio y lamio toda la extensión de este su manos tocaban todo en el cuerpo del sumiso, le dio a lamer tres de sus dedos, por merlín su rubio era tan excitante y esa manera de lamer sus dedos era gloriosa parecía que estaba chupando otra cosa.

Una vez listo acaricio la rosada entrada del rubio y metió uno de sus dedos lentamente, poco a poco se fue ensanchando la entrada y metió otro de sus dedos, el pelinegro miraba embelesado como el culo del rubio se tragaba dos de sus dedos y cuando finalmente se unió un tercero sintió como se tensaba para finalmente relajarse.

Saco los dedos del interior del rubio y se posiciono, de una sola embestida entro en el rubio quien grito de dolor, una vez acostumbrado Harry se empezó a mover con lentas embestidas mientras besaba al rubio con amor sin percatarse que sus magias se estaban mezclando. Gemidos y gritos de pasión inundaban la habitación donde un amor se consumaba, las embestidas rápidas y fuerte estaban volviendo loco de placer al rubio.

-¡haa! Harry… mas.. rápido.- a punto de correrse.

-¡ho! Amor… eres… tan estrecho.- aumentando mas la penetración.

-Harry te amo.- le dijo el rubio mientras se corría entre los vientres de ambos.

-yo también te amor, mi hermoso rubio.-se corrió en el interior del sumiso.

Una vez acabada la actividad física ambos se quedaron dormidos y con unas sonrisa en los labios.

**************5 años después**************

En la sala del matrimonio Potter Malfoy se veían a dos niños pelinegros de unos cuatro años siendo festejados por su familia, los gemelos de ojos grises idénticos como dos gotas de agua miraban a sus padre tan felices y sus primos con una sonrisa cómplice los miraban una travesura entre todos tramaban.

Por su parte Harry y Draco feliz de la vida con sus gemelos James y Jack cumpliendo años platicaban con sus amigos toda un familia pues Ron y Blaise tuvieron una niña morenita de ojos azules y cabello castaño muy hermosa, Theo y Nev tuvieron un niño castaño de ojos negros el orgullo de sus padres sin dudas, Lars y Pansy tuvieron una niña llamada Alice pelirroja de ojos azules y Noryko y Fred se habían casado el año pasado sorprendiendo a todo el mundo pues pensaban que su noviazgo no era algo serio y por ultimo Hermione y Ginny encontraron el amor entre ellas después de la venganza del rubio les pidieron disculpas y como ambas terminaron embarazadas (nadie sabia como) Mione tuvo un niño castaño rojizo y ojos café claros y Ginny tuvo una niña la versión femenina del hijo de Hermione ¿se les podía considerar mellizos?

Sin duda eran una gran familia ahora y con los problemas superados se convirtieron en una gran familia y eso nadie lo podía negar.

**Por que el amor es perfecto cuando encuentras a la persona correcta. Por eso el amor entre el veela dominante y el sumiso termino siendo Perfect Love a la vista de todos.**

**FIN.**

**Notas finales:**

Que tristeza mis queridos lectores por fin se ha terminado el fic creo que llorare uno de tantos que tengo pendientes pero bueno espero y les haya gustado, pronto subiré uno nuevo de la misma pareja Harry x Draco aquí les dejo la trama.

Un rubio se encontraba dormido en su habitación en las mazmorras, sueños horribles atormentaban sus sueños, sangre, dolor, lagrimas, muerte. Sus amigos no sabían como ayudarlo y entonces despertó sus ojos grises bañados en lagrimas miraron a su mejor amigo y se abrazo a el como si su vida de pendiera de ello.

*********** :3

-que es eso Albuz?- le pregunto Mcgonagal

-esto mi querida Minerva es el cristal angelical.- le contesto con una sonrisa.

-y para que sirve?- le pregunto el profesor de pociones un poco nervioso, pero no se notaba.

-esto no ayudara a ganar la guerra.

-como planea usarlo?- Minerva insistente haciendo enojar un poco al director.

-esto le dará el poder que necesita a Harry.- eso dejo pasmados a los dos maestros.

************** Harry Potter y el cristal Angelical ****Próximamente. **


End file.
